In Twenty One Days
by WhatDragsYouUnder
Summary: They say in 21 days you can become accustomed to anything. That's Naruto's approach when he shows up at Sasuke's apartment declaring that they are assigned to live together by Kakashi's orders. Sasuke can tell Naruto is hiding something, but is he prepared to find out, or will he kill Naruto before then. "Wait what do you mean your going to be here for a month!" plz Review it helps
1. Surprise!

"One may become accustomed to something in twenty-one days, but that would require not killing it before hand."

"Oh shut up Teme! I'm not happy about this either!" Naruto glared at the dripping boy in front of him standing in nothing but a towel in his apartment's doorway. Naruto stood out in the hallway with a huge heavy box and a book bag on his back trying to gain entrance.

Sometimes he wondered if the raven had any shame, but then he remembered that he didn't care. Sasuke has always been chased by girls for his looks, so one can only assume that standing out in the open naked would be nothing to someone who has always been told how dreamy they were. That was what Naruto though at least.

"Can you please let me in and go finish your shower, not everyone wants to see your neon white ass!" Naruto pushed past Sasuke while being glared at. He examined the room and resisted the urge to jump when he heard the door slam shut. "Just point me in the direction of food and we can get along."

Turning to give the steaming Uchiha a brilliant smile, he shivered at the darkness that seemed to extend from him. "Let me get something through your head Naruto Uzamaki!" He silently stomped to the blond jabbing his index finger into Naruto's face. "I don't care what Sensei says, you touch anything I'll break every bone in your body. You break something I will strangle you and gladly watch the light leave those bright blue eyes of yours! God so help me, if you break any rule that either sensei or I set down for you, I will hand deliver your unconscious body to Sound myself! Do you got that Dobe?" Sasuke's endless eyes hadn't blinked once and promised worse suffering than what Sasuke had promised.

Naruto being one to never back down held his ground and smiled even brighter. "I think you lost something there sunshine." He let out a chuckle at the confusion the Uchiha portrayed, slowly though he seemed to make a few connections and looked down.

Naruto turned and dropped his box on the floor to try to give the Raven a moment of privacy at least. After all, throughout his threats he had lost the only article of clothing that he had been wearing. It seemed even an Uchiha could manage a few blunders throughout their lifetimes, and Naruto made sure to store that fact in his brain as he turned. He had though that by now Sasuke would be flustered but have the towel back around him, but that would be too predictable.

Of all people, Sasuke was not someone that would admit to a fault, and picking up his towel would be admitting he had dropped it. So instead he stood there just as peeved as he had been not too long ago. Naruto smirked as he realized the fun he could have while here, who wouldn't try to see how far they could push a pissed off, embarrassed, and naked Sasuke. Bringing up as much courage to the surface as he could, he put his hands on his hips and made eye contact with the Raven.

"Usually whenever someone wants to be naked in a room with me, they just tell me. Then again, they aren't usually Uchiha, or male for that matter." Naruto laughed as Sasuke closed his eyes, the only sign that his anger was growing by the milliseconds.

BAM

Naruto squatted on the ground with his hands over his head and his eyes shut tightly to keep the tears in. He moaned and hissed in pain, Sasuke smirked at the umbrella he held in his hand, he would have to make a mental note to by a new one to replace the now broken one. Throwing it on the ground he moved past the heap of Naruto on the ground into a room closing and locking the door behind him.

Although the pain was still searing Naruto released his head and stood to look for the kitchen, he was being serious earlier. After walking into through the front door he found himself in the living room, to the left were a few doors and to the right, much to Naruto's happiness, he saw an elaborate kitchen with an island in the center of the room. He made his way for the kitchen but before he could go anywhere Sasuke swung his door open making the blond jump.

"Don't even think about it Dobe! I am getting ready to make dinner, whatever I make you will eat and that's it!" Sasuke walked by him and Naruto could smell his natural scent mixed wit a prominent earthy cologne. He was now wearing a pair of loose, baggy, dark blue pajama pants with tiny white dots spaced out from each other. Along with the pajama pants he wore a baby blue shirt that had a treble clef over his heart, and his hair dripped over it and clung to his neck and cheek.

Naruto stuck his tongue out but followed Sasuke into the kitchen, determined to find something to eat. Once they made it into the kitchen Sasuke instantly pulled out a silver skillet and meat from the fridge. Naruto smiled at the fish now sitting on the counter but grimaced when he saw that Sasuke now busied himself with cutting vegetables up. As if feeling eyes on him Sasuke looked up with a glare.

"hn." He flicked the knife up, bringing the tip of the knife inches from Naruto's nose. Whenever Naruto blinked and backed away quickly he stabbed the knife into the cutting bored with a smirk.

"Teme, you shouldn't be allowed to own those things, let alone use them when you have guests over! That's some way to treat a guest, first you refuse to invite me in, then you flash me, and now I'm being threaten with kitchen wear!" Naruto was being dramatic, he knew this, but that was the best part, his favorite part. Throwing his hands in the air he did a quick flourish with his hands towards his host. "This, my friend, is why you have no friends other than me!"

"You're not my friend idiot, and you're not my guest. You are an intruder at the most, and apparently an assignment. The only reason your here is because your too weak to take care of yourself!" Sasuke had traveled from the cutting board to Naruto pushing him back against the fridge. He had struck something with Naruto and he could tell when he didn't hear a sarcastic or dramatic reply back. Instead Naruto turned his head to look away from him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, analyzing and taking in as much information as he could. "Naruto, you don't hide from anything, why are you here?" He saw the small flinch that Naruto tried to suppress. Furrowing his brows he tried to recall what it was that Naruto had said when he opened the front door to see a grinning blond carrying a box.

At the moment he couldn't recall anything that he had said. He was so shocked and angry that he had barely heard anything with the blood pumping through his veins. He had been pulled from his shower and then told that Kakashi sensei had demanded Naruto stay there with him. After that the only thing he heard was Naruto saying, "C'mon don't make that face! It's only going to be for a month, and some people say that after twenty-one days you become so use to things that you feel lost without them. When I finally do leave you'll actually miss me."

Sasuke just realized something. "What do you mean you'll be here for a whole month?! You can't stay here for a month! I don't care how much trouble you're in!"

Naruto pushed Sasuke away from him and glared. "Who said I was in trouble? Maybe I was sent here to protect you, ever think of that?" Sasuke let out a small chuckle, and turned away to finish chopping up food. "Hey! Bastard, don't laugh, what is there to laugh at?" Sasuke shook his head and looked up from his work.

Naruto was tensed up and glaring, but Sasuke knew that whatever it was, Naruto was too ashamed of to admit to. Somehow that tugged on a weak spot in his heart and so he just dropped it.

For now at least.

"You aren't going to leave your shit in the middle of my floor. Go put it away in the spare bedroom." Sasuke took note that when he didn't mention Naruto's reasoning for being there he became relaxed and seemed relieved. He then seemed to become confused. "It's the third and last door on the left wall coming from the front door. The first one is the bathroom and the second one is my room. Step one foot in there, and you will wish death to come for you."

Even though Sasuke spoke his threat half heartily, Naruto knew better than to even think about intruding on Sasuke Uchiha's privacy. He was perfectly content with just messing with the Uchiha himself. "Real quick question Sasuke." Sasuke looked up with a raised eyebrow at the sudden serious tone that Naruto was now using. "Do you always walk around naked in front of the people that come to visit you, or am I special?"

Naruto managed to crouch down as a knife embedded into the refrigerator where his head had been before. He chuckled and crawled into the living room towards his box. His smile faltered as he realized a scroll had fallen from the box. He picked it up frantically and shoved it into the depths of his box.

No one can know, because there is no one who could even begin to understand.


	2. First Night

"Phew, finally!" Naruto looked around at his work. Sasuke wouldn't approve of this, but that was part of his point, also to make himself as 'at home' as possible. He hung multiple posters up, spread out an array of different collectibles, pictures and clothing around on the floor and walls. Somehow, with only a few things with him, he managed to clutter the floor up. Everything was done, and he smelt food.

Quickly he tossed one last thing in the closet of his adopted room before turning his back and running into the kitchen. The scroll that had fallen from his box earlier was now randomly tossed into the closet. Forgotten for the moment. Another reason he was sure to decorate this room the way he did, was because he knew Sasuke wouldn't willingly step foot in his room to snoop around. Messing up his room was to feel at home, annoy Sasuke, and for security.

Whenever he entered the kitchen his excitement for food vanished. Sasuke was staring at the pan in some sort of trance while the fish was burning and whatever else he threw in it had turned to charcoal. Naruto lunged forward and ripped the pan from the stove almost throwing up at the stench sizzling up to his nose. Sasuke glared but didn't move to stop him as he dumped the disgrace of food into the trash.

Naruto felt a sting in his chest while watching the food vanish into the garbage can. He really hated wasting food; someone extremely hungry would have been over joyed to receive that for dinner. However, he was not in the slightest joyed to receive that as anything. He turned and smiled at the glare he received.

"Dobe, you do realize you threw away the only food we have for dinner tonight, don't you?" Naruto looked from him, to the trashcan and then back in confusion.

"Nice try Teme, but surely you have more food. What exactly possessed you to watch our food burn anyways?" Sasuke looked at him astonished and then looked away quickly.

"It wasn't that burnt." Naruto was blown away by this. No not burnt at all, just on fire and black that's all. He watched Sasuke walk to the cabinets and start shuffling through them. When Naruto peeked over his shoulder, he realized that Sasuke really didn't have anything to eat.

Something struck Naruto and he gasped, catching Sasuke's attention. "Are you telling me, that the great Sasuke Uchiha can't cook? Not only that, he doesn't know what types of food to stock up on." Sasuke rolled his eyes; Naruto was doing his dramatic act once more. "Sasuke that really won't do, really, no wonder you're a freakin twig."

Sasuke popped up quickly, his arms crossed over his chest defensively. "Hey, I eat plenty enough food; I just don't eat junk food like some people. Also, you just so happen to show up on the day before I go shopping." Naruto gave him a skeptical look and Sasuke glared. "Since you ruined our food, you can find something for us to eat!"

Naruto couldn't help the small laugh that escaped as Sasuke stomped past him cursing him as he went. There was a bang and Naruto sighed, he wondered if that really was the case. Looking around the kitchen did seem rather barren. Oh well, he dug through the cabinets and only found a small amount of rice and more vegetables. What bothered him was the fact there wasn't anything else, at all period. He had found a bottle of soy sauce, but it was practically empty. He may be a slight slob, but at least he knew how to take care of his body. This couldn't be from Sasuke being poor, the guy was far too OCD to not handle his money well.

With a sigh, Naruto went to the front door and slipped his shoes on. He would only be a few seconds, he didn't have a lot of money, but he was willing to spend it to get a few supplies. He would respect whatever reasoning Sasuke had for not buying food, since Sasuke respected his reasoning for coming here in the first place. At least they knew where each other's bubbles were, that's the least either could ask for at the moment.

* * *

Sasuke was in his room, mainly to get away from the Dobe that was probably in his kitchen still looking for their nonexistent meal. He wasn't expecting however, to have accidentally fallen asleep. He rolled on his side from his stomach and looked at the clock. In a green light, '7:30' read back to him. He wondered if Naruto had given up on food yet, he heard a grumble from his stomach and decided to get up to check for food himself.

He pushed himself lazily from the bed and pushed his door open; he was immediately greeted with the smell of food and the sound of sizzling and pots banging around. He quickly made his way to the doorway of the kitchen and stared in amazement. Naruto was throwing ingredients everywhere, with a skillful flick of his wrist food went flying through the air and gracefully back into the pan. Honestly, he could have passed as a fine dinner chef. Sasuke quickly composed himself when Naruto turned his head to glance at Sasuke.

"Hey buddy! I was just about to come find you. I know it's late but look what I found!" He held the pan out for Sasuke to get only a small torturous glimpse and whiff of the deliciously prepared food.

Sasuke resisted the drool that almost came with his overload of senses. "Hn. I see you went shopping."

Naruto made a face while he quickly stirred something in a pot. "Whatever gave you that idea?" Sasuke could almost see the sarcasm coming from Naruto's lips. He made his way to the cabinets and swung them open. Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Rice Ramen.

"Oh, I'm just really good at guessing." Sasuke closed the door and made his way to the stove to watch Naruto work his magic. "Honestly Naruto, how do you go from drinking expired dairy products, to looking like a pro with your seasonings?" Sasuke could only watch longingly at the stew and fish he was cooking on the stove.

Naruto let out a laugh and quickly grabbed a fork from a drawer. He certainly has made himself at home in the kitchen. He scooped up a small piece of the fish held it out to Sasuke. "Maybe I'll keep that as a secret. Try this though; I'm not sure how you like your food."

Normally the first thing Sasuke would have done was knock the fork out of his hand and went on to say something along the lines of 'I'm not handy capped,' or maybe even getting as low as, 'Not everyone swings that way, Naruto.' Instead, however, he was very muchly so content with leaning forward and quickly taking the food from the utensil. Naruto was taken surprise by is eagerness, he was also expecting the usual cold reaction.

"Hehe, well don't just swallow it, taste it. What do you think?" Naruto laid the fork down to turn down the heat on everything. Sasuke almost choked on the food, it was great.

Of course being Sasuke, and the current chef being Naruto, they had an understanding to be as cruel and rude to each other as possible. "It's decent enough for me to swallow." Sasuke almost felt bad degrading something so good, but he just added it up to him being extremely hungry.

"Teme you're so mean! Get some plates and bowls you bastard! If you don't like it then I'll just change it."

"Don't change it!" Naruto looked at him questioningly. "I'm not going to wait for you to change our food again. I'm too hungry for that."

Needless to say, from that night on, Naruto cooked everything; it even got to the point that Sasuke had to ask where everything was in his own kitchen. The only thing Sasuke did with food was eat it, and whenever Naruto announced he would be going shopping, Sasuke was sure to come with him to ensure not all the money would be spent on Ramen. Sasuke would never admit to this, but he may miss having a personal chef, perhaps he should look into hiring one.

The mess after he cooked however was absolutely ridiculous.

"What the hell is this Naruto!? You didn't even use oregano in this dish. Why on earth is it all over the table?" Sasuke looked around at his once again destroyed kitchen. Naruto sat in the living room and rubbed his full belly.

"How would you know, you wouldn't know anything about food even if it hit you in the face."

"Naruto come in here and clean up your mess, I'm so sick of cleaning it for you!"

Somehow managing to roll into a sitting position Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke who glared and started to march angrily towards him, with a pan in his hand. Naruto's tongue quickly disappeared and he gave Sasuke a bright smile. Raising the pan up over his head threateningly Naruto jumped up.

"Let's just calm down Sasuke."

"Are you going to clean your mess?" Naruto glared into Sasuke's bottomless eyes. He was not about to lose this fight. A smirk spread across his face, it has been about 19 hours since he last aggravated Sasuke, he decided it was well over due to piss the raven off again.

"If you hit me with that, I won't cook for you again." Naruto smiled brightly when he saw a faint panic spread across Sasuke's face for the smallest second. "I know how much you love my cooking," Naruto leaned in closer; he might actually win this one. "So go be the nice little wife and clean up the kitchen."

_**BANG**_!

Sasuke scrubbed the table thoroughly; checking for the hundredth time to make sure it was clean. Everything in the kitchen was finally spotless, just the way he liked it. He tossed the rag into the sing, making a mental note to buy more dish liquid and turned off the lights as he exited the kitchen. As he walked through the living room to his room he made another mental note.

"I really should either get a better cleaner, or get a different rug installed; that pool of blood is not going to work well with my color scheme." He smirked when Naruto's unconscious body twitched. "Oh well, I think that's something that can wait until tomorrow."


	3. Nosy Neighbors

Colors are important in my life, they always have been. Not really because I put them there, although I do decorate with them, they have just always been there though. Now that I look around, I feel that I am the only color filled thing in this room. Everything is so lacking of enthusiasm, that I wonder if it's possible to just lie down and die in here. Just the feeling of being in such a blanked out room makes you almost want to try. Is this what depression is? If so, I wouldn't wish this on my enemies, who could live here?

"Naruto!" Oh yeah, there is him. "What the hell are you doing in here? It's 3 in the morning." Sasuke growled as he sat up looking more exhausted than I felt. He rubbed her eyes with the blanket he was holding, making him look like a cute little kid.

I had a mission when I came in here, I can't keep focus with all of these random thoughts in my head. Oh well, might as well go ahead and go for it. _Smack._ A direct hit if I do say so myself. I smiled to myself as I watched the tired Uchiha's head fly back with the force of the hit. Surely the pillow wouldn't hurt him, but it did feel good to hit him with something. I could hear him in the other room whining extremely loud, so I decided to finally wake up and do something about it. Whenever I finally got up though, he stopped whining. That aggravated me.

I knew he was going to be pissed, and I still have that fresh head wound, but this was worth it. What wasn't worth it though was whenever I looked around at the white walls that shone with the full moon light. It looked like a moon castle fit for the darkness that is Sasuke. I enjoy my bright colors though, it's my way of reminding myself and everyone around me that happiness isn't that hard to see.

"Stop whining so loud! You woke me up." I decided to yell before he killed me. Whenever he finally got over his shock and removed the pillow from his face, I expected to see death, what I did see was a small glare and a look of slight confusion. "What? Didn't know that you made noise in your sleep?"

He threw the pillow back and I managed to catch it. "Idiot! You were the one whining; actually it was more like howling and crying." I could feel my eyes widen. No way was I crying, I was asleep this whole time. "Dobe shut your mouth, you'll catch flies." He had stood up by now.

He walked past me with a light blanket around his shoulders; this was something he wouldn't do in front of anyone else. Within just one week, I have noticed that he doesn't keep up his image whenever he is at home. He flipped the blanket over his head whenever he walked to his closet to dig through it. I grabbed his blanket as it fell from his head; he slept with pajama bottoms and no shirt. Don't ask me why I noticed that.

"I don't make noise in my sleep Teme."

Sasuke whirled around with a more powerful glare, but since he had just woken up I could tell it was an empty threat. "Idiot, you've made noise when you sleep every night since you got here. Tonight you were louder than usual; you probably just woke yourself up. Now that we've solved the mystery, ScoobyDoo, can you please go back to your own room!" He hit me with the shirt he had gotten from his closet and pulled it over his head. I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes and left his room. I quickly followed him.

End of Naruto pov

Sasuke sleepily made his way towards the door with a frantic Naruto close behind him. "Where are you going? You can't just blame me for your loudness and then leave me here." Sasuke growled as he turned to face the Dobe.

"I am going out for a walk! Listen, Naruto; you need to understand something about me. I have insomnia, meaning I don't sleep well. On Nights that I can't sleep, I go for a walk and it helps. As for your bad dreams, maybe you should find something that helps you like I do. Maybe you should get a shrink, god help them." Sasuke turned and opened his apartment door beginning the walk down the stairs.

Naruto quickly followed him. "Teme! Wait up! What makes you think I have nightmares?" Sasuke let out another growl and but continued his walk as he answered.

"Because, Dobe, the first night you woke me up, because you were kind of crying and whimpering. I went to go check on you, and you were sound asleep, whenever I said your name you started to thrash around in your bed and said something along the lines of, 'I'm not going to take this.'"

Naruto immediately stopped in his tracks and looked down to hide his astonished face. Sasuke noticed the sudden holt in his pursuer and realized there was something wrong with the blonde. He started back up the stairs, but with every step he made Naruto took a step away. He sighed as he realized Naruto was going to be dramatic as always with whatever this was. He quickly pushed off to grap Naruto, but Naruto had already bolted.

Sasuke growled and started chasing Naruto all over the apartment complex. When Naruto made a move to get back inside of their apartment he knew he needed to catch him immediately. If not, Naruto would be able to lock himself inside his room. He would be damned if he wasn't woke up and then had his walk interrupted by this idiot and not even know the cause.

"Hah! I got you now Naruto, no point in struggling." Sasuke smirked triumphantly at Naruto who glared back. Sasuke was on top of Naruto, pinning him firmly to the floor. He even managed to catch him before he got inside the apartment. Now that he thinks about it though, catching him while he was inside the apartment would have been better.

Naruto bite his lip and turned away, his wild blond hair barely covering his face. "Teme, your such a bastard!" Sasuke growled and started to make a snide remark back but both of their attentions were caught by a neighbor's door opening to reveal an old lady glaring at the two on the floor.

"You hoodlums! If you're going to do that, get inside your house! There are rules that probed that in public! In my day they didn't _need_ such laws! Not for me anyways. Get! Get!" She then commenced to start whacking Sasuke in the shoulder with her cane.

Naruto immediately started laughing and couldn't really get up since Sasuke was still on top of him trying to fight off the old Lady's attacks. "I said get!" The old lady kicked Sasuke harshly and he flew to the other side of the hall. Naruto started laughing harder and the old lady turned to him. She held out her hand and helped Naruto stand. "How dare you defile a pretty young lady in the middle of God's creation! Be a gentleman and escort your girlfriend home, I believe she may want get freshened up after such an awkward experience."

Naruto's mouth dropped and he seemed to lose all the tan in his face. He was almost as ghastly white as Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and nodded to the old lady, apologizing for being so rude and promising to be more gentlemanly in the future. He grabbed Naruto's frozen hand and dragged the astonished blond back into the apartment. He quickly pushed Naruto in and shut the door.

Naruto realized that he had been pushed into the apartment but was too shocked to really process the idea to run. That old lady had thought he was a girl, she had also thought they were getting it on right in the middle of the hall way. And now Sasuke was laughing at him. He did a double take at the usually serious Uchiha now laughing hysterically into his hand. He was bent over clutching his stomach and trying to hold back the laughter. Naruto glared at him so hard that Sasuke turned and straightened himself, but he still wore an amused look.

"You find something amusing I take it." He kept his hard glare, but it honestly had little to no effect on Sasuke.

Sasuke did however turn to walk past him but stopped to say a few choice last words. "Nothing Darling, I'm ashamed at how I treated you tonight. I hope you won't let it change the way you see me, I promise to be a gentleman from now on." Sasuke walked away from the glaring blond.

"Heh," Sasuke stopped at his door, was that a laugh he heard? Naruto wasn't supposed to be laughing. He turned and glared at Naruto who had walked up to him. Don't worry, I won't." Naruto had hissed before he jumped on Sasuke.

Naruto scratched at Sasuke and bit down on his arm and Sasuke growled as he pulled Naruto's hair. If Naruto was going to fight like a girl, so was he, even if it didn't make since. Naruto instantly wriggled around and Sasuke rolled them over and held him down against the floor smirking at his victory. Naruto was trying anything to get free, he managed to snake his arm up and claw at the inner thigh of Sasuke's leg. With a quick jerk on both party members' part, Naruto had gotten loose and went to bite Sasuke again, no were particular, just lashing out. Sasuke ducked when Naruto was going straight for his face

Naruto did manage to bite him anyways, right in the middle of his neck. Sasuke jerked his head back in a quick frenzy; that was the last place anyone should have their mouth, especially Naruto. Naruto felt his teeth drag across Sasuke's perfectly pale skin, and flinched at the thought of it. Sounded painful. When Sasuke grabbed at his neck and winced, Naruto decided that was enough. Sasuke opened his eyes and prepared to punch the Dobe sitting in front of him.

_Ding Dong_

Naruto let out a sigh of relief when Sasuke huffed and got up to answer the door. He was curious enough to get up as well when he heard Sasuke suddenly start tripping over his words flabbergasted. Whenever he made it to the door Sasuke moved over with his head down and his hair in his face. Naruto looked back at the old lady from before and was about to set things straight, he was a man dammit!

"Listen lady, I'm sorry about earlier but it's not-" He started before he was interrupted.

"Heaven's don't apologize. I've had my fair share of wild nights, although I couldn't prove it to you with the looks of me now." Naruto almost gagged when she grabbed her saggy boobs disappointedly. "I had heard thumping around and what I thought was yelling but, er, I see now that it was just an old lady sticking her nose into business it doesn't belong."

Naruto gave her a questioning look and she smirked at him. "I had thought there was a fight, so I came over. However, you wouldn't have to be Sherlock to realize the signs of a good night interrupted." Naruto's eye's bugged out.

"What are you talking about!?" Naruto was about pass out from sheer embarrassment.

"Well, the thumping, the loud noises, you two are covered in sweat, breathing heavy, and then there is the love bite on your boyfriends neck there." She tossed a bony finger towards Sasuke and he instantly looked confused but Naruto could still see the mark he made when he bit his neck. Naruto felt like his everything was going to malfunction; he instantly started tripping over his words trying to explain everything. But this old lady wasn't going to stop.

"Sweetie, I will say this kind of stuff may be fun right now, but babies having babies isn't fun or good for anyone. So, here." Naruto's face turned dark red when she pulled out random condoms from nowhere. She started to hand them to Naruto but Sasuke finally looked up, and Naruto could now fully see the redness across his face.

"We don't need those! Put those away! I am sorry, but you have misread everything going on here. I just want to go to sleep!" He quickly bowed his head to the lady and closed the door. Naruto and Sasuke stood there staring at each other in sheer terror. Both looked away awkwardly but then turned back to each other and burst out laughing. Sasuke could hardly believe the laughter falling from his lips so easily, but It felt good.

He took a breath to steady himself and held his pained stomach. "Dobe. I'm going to bed. Let's just agree to never speak of this night to anyone." Naruto shook his head enthusiastically.

Naruto woke up to screaming and banging around the next morning. Whenever he opened the door, Sakura was on a rampage outside along with all of their friends sitting on Sasuke's couch and other furniture.

"Everyone is talking about the cute blond that had you up all night last night! Who is she? Even your next door lady knew about it, she said she was really cute and had beautiful blond hair. Is that what you're in to, blond hair? I can easily buy hair dye!" Sakura screamed jabbing and angered Sasuke in the chest.

"What on earth is going on out here? Can't a guy get some sleep? Seems like no one wants me to sleep around here." He looked around at all of the astonished faces. Some of them looked slightly green. "OH MY DEAR GOD!" Sakura yelled looking between Sasuke and Naruto before running from the room.

"Everyone else quickly got up, some giving the two disgusted looks, while other shyly congratulated them. Naruto wasn't sure but someone hit him ,on the back and yelled "Finally!" before leaving and slamming the door.

"What just happened?"

"Our neighbor has a big mouth." Sasuke answered.


	4. It's Not What It Seems

I sipped on my juice slowly and glared at the counter. I was woke up at eight, and it's ten minutes before noon. Yet, the Dobe rages on, not even stopping his rant to make breakfast. Honestly, he could easily make breakfast while he ranted. Not all of us care about his social life, and don't want to hear about it. I sighed when he finally shut up. Finally!

"Are you even listening Teme? You ruined my life, you could at the very least listen to me!" I push back a wild hair before I look up to glare at him. Even when Naruto was ready to hang everyone in sight his eyes were still bright and shimmered. In a way that is unnerving; also, it's weird of me to notice something so random.

Placing my juice on the island in the center of the kitchen I turned to face the idiot. "This is exactly why the old lady considered you to be the girl of the relationship. Your so knaggy!" The face Naruto made after I said that was too perfect.

His lips tightened and his eyes bugged, all color seemed to leave him and he glared more determined towards me. Pointing a finger into my face he tried to look taller than me, and failed. "Let's get this one thing straight Teme, I am not the chick in any kind of relationship!" I smirked at him, mainly because it bothered him, but also I remembered something funny Sai had told me once and I decided to use it,

"Technically Dobe, the point of a gay relationship with two men, is that a 'chick' is not involved." Sai had come out to me a couple months back and he had said that during his coming out speech. "Also if I 'ruined' your life then why are you still complaining? Make me breakfast, then go out and start telling people the truth."

Naruto looked like his brain actually processed an idea, the little mooch. "That's just what I'm going to do!" He grimaced and looked at me. "Except making you breakfast. You really need to learn to take care of yourself Sasuke." He ran towards the door and I didn't have time to protest or anything before he was out the door.

Damn it, the only thing I can cook is Ramen. God knows I hate Ramen. Naruto is the only one that can make it taste decent enough for me to actually eat it though. Damn it again! I don't need him around to take care of me. I looked around the kitchen; I swear the stove hissed at me. I think I'm going to go chill in my room until that idiot comes back and makes lunch. Yup, that stove definitely hissed at me.

As I am making my way to my room, I see a shirt sleeve peeking out from underneath naruto's door. He glare at it, this can only mean his room is an absolute mess. I let out a sigh, it would be a waste to fight my OCD. No one knows I have it, but that's only because it's a slight case. Since this is my house, I'm a bit more touchy about things. A messy room in this house won't last very long.

Whenever I try to open the door, I have to kick my way in. I crinkle my nose at the sight of everything, and almost lose my cool whenever I see a pile of ramen bowls by his stained and crumbly bed. Gross. How anyone can live in a place like this, I have no idea. It's repulsive beyond belief, and it's so like that Dobe to leave a mess for me. I start by picking things up from the floor. If it smells clean, I fold it and place it on the bed. Unless it's socks or underwear, in that case no matter what I consider it dirty and I through it in the empty hamper. What surprised me though was that most of the cloths lying around were clean.

That's when I noticed that the closet was barely touched. I opened the closet to see a box spilling over with more clothing and a small scroll looking paper. I know I shouldn't, but I reach down for it and unroll the paper. I read and reread, it takes the breath out of me. It has to be a fake or something similar to that. There is no way this paper is right, all the information makes absolute no since.

I shake my head and roll it back up tossing it to the floor of the closet. I grab his clothing from the bed and throw them around the floor. It took all of my will power to do that, and I quickly left his room. I know for a fact, he wanted that kept a secret, and that was the purpose of leaving clean cloths lying around.

When I finally get back to my room, instead of sleeping like I had wanted, I can't stop thinking about that stupid piece of paper. I didn't know what was worse, the fact that Naruto really was in trouble, or the fact that he didn't trust me enough to tell me about it. Of course I would have been pissed when he told me, but I would have helped. I'm not that cold hearted, I would help any of my friends if they asked. I also just realized: Kakashi had sent a paper with him demanding that I allow him to stay, which meant Kakashi was in on this as well. I wonder how many others were in on this and didn't tell me. I can be trusted, right?

End of Sasuke pov

"Oh come on guys! Even if I did swing that way, do you honestly think I would choose Sasuke out of all the people in the world!" Naruto stood in front of his friends as they stared at him, sitting at café with two tables pushed together. It took him twenty minutes to find them, and now he has been trying to get them to understand the misunderstanding for almost a half hour.

"Actually, in a way it would make since. If you two were gay, I could see you guys as a couple." Kiba tapped his fork on the table thoughtfully. Naruto's jaw dropped as he watched everyone nod in agreement. "I'm cool with it Naruto, although some of us aren't happy about it," Kiba glared Sakura who was pouting in the center of the group. "We all support you guys and wish you both happiness." Everyone smiled brightly and awkwardly at Naruto minus the pink haired girl that glared.

Naruto put his hands out to stop the happiness wish. "You guys aren't listening! 1: We aren't gay! At least I'm not! 2: That rumor isn't true! And 3: What the hell are you guys talking about? Kiba you thought me and Sasuke were going to be gay together this whole time?"

Kiba laughed and patted his dog on the head. "Actually me and Gaara have a bet on it." He elbowed Gaara and received a glare.

"Gaara! At least you know we aren't like that." Naruto gave him a small thankful smile.

Gaara smirked evilly. "Actually Naruto, Kiba bet you guys would get into a relationship, while I had bet you two would fuck." Everyone erupted into laughter, even Sakura at this and they instantly started in with their own bets and jokes. Everyone had completely forgotten Naruto was there and did not pay any attention to him as he frantically yelled at them to stop.

"Said as graceful as always Gaara!" Lee howled out as he laughed. Even Hinata giggled with bright cheeks. Naruto fumed and stomped from the café and stuck his tongue out at the group. He was slightly happy when the owner of the shop yelled at them to quiet down. He sat outside under a tree and glared at a blade of grass.

"Don't look so mad, we were only joking. If you say you're not gay and nothing happened between you then fine. That's that." Naruto looked up at Kiba, Gaara, Lee and Shino, he smiled up at them and took Lee's hand to help himself up. "Although, we all think you guys would look nice together." Naruto growled and punched Kiba in the side. Kiba laughed through the pain.

He looked at the shop and saw the rest of the group apologizing to the owner. "As much as I would like to hang out with you lovely bunch, I'm going to head back. I'm not even really supposed to be out here." He heard Gaara chuckle he turned to leave; he looked back and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Just wondering how tight that leash is Sasuke has around your neck. I'm sure he wouldn't want his beautiful blondy to get too far." Naruto glared at him and started to go after him.

Everyone was laughing again. "Chill Naru! You have to admit that was a funny misunderstanding. You gotta let us pick fun at least a little!" Naruto thought back to after it happened. He and Sasuke laughed for almost ten minutes after they got over the awkwardness. Naruto smiled and his friends continued to laugh.

"Whatever, I don't have time for you guys. Just do me a favor and spread the truth around will ya?" he quickly turned, not wanting to hear anymore jokes that would have come from his friends.

"Gaara, we have to have a winner come out of this bet." Gaara smiled evilly and walked away. Lee smirked as he realized they were going to be busy for the next couple of days. "Guys, if you want, you could become part of this bet." By this time everyone had joined together and caught on to the evil atmosphere.

"No way! Hinata and I are going to find something peaceful to do! You boys can go get yourselves in trouble without us!" Sakura grabbed Hinata by her shoulders and started walking off with her.

"Sakura, didn't you say it would be nice if you could wat-" Hinata's soft voice was cut off by Sakura's hand over her mouth.

"I've never said such nonsense in my life!" With that, she and Hinata disappeared.

"Guys, I just thought of something." Everyone turned to Sai in surprise. They hadn't realized he was there. "How are you going to mess with them if they were told to stay held up in Sasuke's house unless they both come out at the same time?" They all gave him confused looks. "I wanted to talk to Sasuke about something so I asked Kakashi where he was and he told me that Naruto got himself into something stupid so Sasuke and him are stuck together for a while."

Everyone gave each other confused looks but nodded. "Leave that to me" Kiba smirked and everyone smiled at how excited he was. They all knew that Kiba was hoping Naruto and Sasuke would get together because he wants Hinata to himself.

Naruto finally made it back to their apartment after the old lady caught him. She had smiled brightly and had a hand full of condoms again. Why does this lady have so many of these freakin things! The only way to get her to shut up was to take the condoms and shut the door quickly. Unfortunately the door slammed shut, waking the owner of the house.

"What the? Naruto? What's with those?" Sasuke looked at the items in Naruto's hands with a raised eyebrow. Naruto blushed and tossed them onto the living room glass table. He sat down on the leather black couch and ran his hand through his spikes.

"Lady next door." Was his simple answer. Sasuke groaned in disgust and instantly understood. He sat in the chair beside the couch and stared at the T.V absently. Pretending to be interested in the football game that was playing. Really he was trying to figure out why he was so worried about Naruto not telling him about his problem.

Finally trying to escape his own thoughts he decided to start some kind of conversation. "How did everything work out?" Naruto looked away from the game in a slight daze but soon realized what he had asked.

"Well, um. They know that we didn't do anything now." He smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head and quickly looked back at the game in time to see his team's quarter back to get tackled. "Ah man."

Sasuke tried to figure out what he meant by that. "What is it Naruto, you're not telling everything." Naruto flinched but laughed it off.

"Nah it was just something stupid the guys said, they were acting stupid as always. Hehe, it wasn't even all that funny. You know, the team you said you liked is winning." Naruto pointed to the T.V. Sasuke glared at him and he gulped. He sighed and leaned away from Sasuke before he spoke. "TheysaidthattheywishedyouandIweregaytogetherbecau sewelookgoodtogether." Naruto inhaled deeply and waited for Sasuke's explosion.

"You're an idiot Dobe. How am I supposed to understand anything you say whenever you talk so quickly and with only one breath! You're such an idiot!" Naruto glared at Sasuke and shook his head. He went to open his mouth but there was a weird noise that came from nowhere.

Sasuke squirmed in his seat as it sounded through the room again. "Teme, you didn't eat did you! You're hungry. Naruto smiled as Sasuke glared at the floor, avoiding Naruto's gaze. "you really can't do anything on your own can you Teme." Sasuke threw the remote at Naruto without looking up.

Naruto ducked away from the flying remote and grabbed the first thing from the table and through it at Sasuke. "Don't through that idiot! I don't want those lying around my house. It's weird enough with that old lady passing them out."

Naruto laughed as Sasuke pinched the very edge of the condom wrapper and through it quickly onto the table. He was about to comment whenever the noise from Sasuke's stomach rumbled out again louder than before. He shook his head and stood up. "I'm sort of hungry to; I'm going to go make us something to eat." He said making his way past Sasuke to the kitchen.

After a while, Sasuke followed his nose into the kitchen and hopped up on the counter. Naruto looked up from the food and towards Sasuke. He leaned up towards his face and Sasuke froze. "You're in my way Teme, lean to the left." Sasuke leaned over and Naruto got into the cupboard behind him producing two bowls.

Sasuke thought he saw Naruto smirk at him and he realizes he had warmth to his cheeks. He mentally face palmed. Because of that old lady! Now it's going to be weird between us for a while. He thought to himself as he grabbed his bowl and sat in the living room. Whenever Naruto came from the kitchen with his bowl, he sat it down on a coaster, (Sasuke forced him to use one.) and went into his room.

Sasuke realized that Naruto is really good at noticing some of the weirdest things. Like perhaps, his dirtied floor had been kicked through, or his shirt wasn't pressed under the door like it had been, or maybe even that his dirty laundry hamper isn't empty anymore. "Shit." Sasuke said as he heard Naruto's door slam closed and stomps coming towards him.

"Did you find what you were looking for Teme?" Sasuke looked up with false innocents. Naruto just wasn't having it. He growled and as Sasuke went to take a bite of his food Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him up and towards his room.

"What the hell Dobe!"

Naruto turned harshly and glared at Sasuke. "What is that Sasuke? I know you were in my room!" Sasuke sighed in defeat. He was expecting to see Naruto pointing to the closet, the laundry basket, or even the cloths on the ground. But no, he was pointing at a random spot on the floor without clothing on it.

"It's a floor, what about it?" Naruto glared and crouched down, motioning for Sasuke to do so as well. With a roll of his eyes, Sasuke squatted and tried to see what Naruto saw. There was nothing but carpet though.

Naruto placed his foot down and pointed. "I couldn't have made that foot print Sasuke; my foot is bigger than yours." Sasuke looked at him in astonishment. Now that Naruto pointed it out, he could see a slightly darker shade in the carpet that showed where he stepped down on the carpet. He had said that Naruto will notice the weirdest things, but this was both weird and impressive.

"Naruto, im not going to deny that I was in your room. However, I only came in here because your mess of a room was spilling out from under your door. Seriously Naruto clean up a bit." Naruto locked eyes with him and suddenly Sasuke felt like he couldn't move. In a small way, Naruto's eyes mimicked that of wolf's eyes. They seemed to look through you, yet see everything inside your mind and soul at the same time. It was unnerving at the least.

"Sasuke, there is a reason I'm here." Sasuke looked interested and intent on listening but Naruto shook his head. "I'm not ready to tell you yet. So please, don't go snooping around. Okay?" Sasuke almost fell over. His eyes had widened slightly and his mind spaced a bit out.

Naruto had taken the one path Sasuke hadn't prepared for. He gently requested his privacy with an urgent emotion present in his voice. He also revealed that he had a secret, but he stated that he wasn't ready to tell it. This made Sasuke's chest restrict, he already knew the secret and it hurt him in every way possible. He cleared his throat but couldn't break away from the spell Naruto's eyes had him under.

Since Naruto was being mature about this, then so would he. "Naruto, you really are the biggest idiot I know." Naruto glared and Sasuke felt that he could breathe again. He smirked at him and quickly stood up. "That's why you should know that you can count on me to be there when you screw up."

Naruto still had a glare, but it was a playful one. "I don't need you to help me all the time. I got this to. I just need a place to crash is all. I promise, one day I'll tell you. Just not right now." Sasuke nodded and turned to leave but he heard a small noise come from Naruto and he turned to see what it was. "Well, it's just. I mean."

Sasuke grabbed the blond by the back of the head and pulled him into a half hug. "You're welcome idiot."

_**Hey everyone. Hope you guys like this chapter, it's a bit longer, Please Review.**_


	5. Night Terrors

_Naruto ran through the woods, but his body was heavy and he couldn't pump his legs fast enough. He felt tears running down his cheeks and there was pain ripping through him as blood and sweat mixed together. The taste of dirt was fresh in his mouth and the stitches in his stomach burnt his skin._

_ There is a man out there_

_ Be sure to take extra care_

_ If you are caught in his evil gleam_

_ Your lips are sown as a seam_

_ You cannot run, you will not hide_

_ For he will always be by your side._

_ There was no running anymore. Naruto felt his body shake in fear as he stopped and slowly turned, the disturbing song ringing throughout the forest. He felt cold whenever he saw the shadowy figure standing directly behind him._

"Naruto, what makes you think you can leave?" _With a smoky swipe of the figure's hand, Naruto falls to the ground. Looking down at his chest, he sees blood pouring from an open wound carved from his color bone to the center of his abdomen. _"Hiding behind your friend is so cowardly, and terrible. Are you willing to put them through the pain of dealing with your dramatic acts of stupidity? I thought you were better than that." _Naruto whimpers as he is cut again._

_ He cries out even more when the figure grabs him. He screams to be let go, and kicks as hard as he can, but the figure only whispers his name over and over as he digs his nails into him._

"Naruto. Naruto! NARUTO! NARUTO WAKE UP! DOBE!" Naruto cautiously opens his eyes. It is dark in his room and a dark figure stands over him, he yells and lashes out at the figure, but he is pinned down. "Naruto, stop it! It's me Sasuke. You were having a bad dream!" Naruto stops long enough for his other senses to kick in and he smells Sasuke's natural earthy scent, and he can feel his body shaking violently. "Naruto?" Sasuke sounds scared and worried. It's just enough to cause Naruto to fall apart.

He turns his head to the side away from where he is guessing Sasuke's eyes are and weeps into his pillows. His wrists are pinned to the bed by his head, but once he whimpers Sasuke instantly lets go and gets up to turn on a light. Whenever the light is on he looks back to see Naruto curled up in a small ball shaking from his crying and his previously scary dream.

Sasuke has no idea what to do, but he wants to help. "Naruto?" His stomach twists when Naruto jumps at his voice. He watches Naruto start wiping profusely at his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he had been crying. He sat at the very bottom of the bed, afraid to spook Naruto. "Is there something I can do?" Naruto shook his head and grabbed at his blankets but Sasuke pulled them down towards him.

"Teme! Give me the blankets!" he sat up and glared at Sasuke, but it was weak and Sasuke could still see the fear in his eyes. Sasuke moved closer but Naruto looked away and pressed his back against the wall. "Like you said it was just a bad dream. I should just go back to sleep, I can now that I have stopped dreaming it. Sorry if I woke you."

"Hn. Idiot, you didn't just wake me up." Naruto looked at him confused. "You made me think someone had broken in and fucking stabbed you!" Naruto glared at him but quickly looked away again. "You have been getting louder at night. I use to just barely hear you whimpering at night; now you scream and yell out strange things." Naruto looked like he was going to be sick.

"What did I say?" Naruto seemed panicky whenever Sasuke didn't answer right away. "I don't remember my dreams, maybe I can remember them if I hear what I yell." Sasuke could tell that was just an excuse.

"You started to yell for the singing to stop. You yelled 'I hate him, and I hate that song'. That was at about midnight. Then about twenty minutes ago you started screaming as if someone were skinning you. When I got in here you yelled 'I'm sorry leave him out of this.' And something along the lines of 'just kill me already.' Ring any bells?" Naruto closed his eyes tightly and laid his head back against the wall.

"No." _liar_, he was lying to his best friend point blank, and Sasuke knew it.

He grabbed Naruto's shoulder and almost got hit when Naruto freaked out. "Naruto I can't help you if I don't know what's going on." There was darkness to Naruto that made Sasuke fear not being able to see the shine that came from Naruto's eyes ever again.

"Who said I need your help? I don't want or need your help; you can take your help and shove it up your ass!" Naruto and Sasuke were nose to nose but the only one angry or yelling was Naruto. "Get out! Why did you even come in here?" Naruto shoved Sasuke, and Sasuke had to bite his tongue to keep from reacting. "Get out! Go away! Go or else he'll get you!"

Naruto quickly covered his mouth and turned away to lean up against the wall. The raven looked at him confused and concerned, he had never dealt with anything like this; especially not with the Dobe. "Who will get me Naruto?" Naruto shook his head and turned his head to face the wall. "Damn it Naruto!"

With one harsh and unexpected tug Sasuke pulled Naruto from the wall and down on the bed. Naruto let out a surprised yelp and quickly panicked when he landed sprawled out across the bed. His arms were quickly pinned down once more and he squirmed under the mass above him. The only thing Sasuke could do was watch him try to fight and listen to him cry out in screams and curses. "I hate you Sasuke! You hear me? I. Hate, You!" Sasuke glared at him.

"OW!" Naruto screamed whenever Sasuke pressed a hand flat on his chest and put all of his weight on him. That shouldn't have hurt him though. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks and moved at the same time. Sasuke grabbed at his shirt and Naruto fought him off, but Naruto was still shaken from his dream and was fighting like a scared kitsun. Sasuke managed to rip his shirt and examined Naruto's tan chest with no surprise. He figured that would be there, it looked fresh enough to still need bandages.

From Naruto's navel, across his chest to his right color bone was a wound that looked like it was still trying to heal. Naruto threw his arm over his eyes and allowed Sasuke to lightly run his fingers over it. The skin was sliced cleanly, deeply, and without any care of what damage it would cause. The area around the cut was angry and puffy, definitely in the need of bandages and medicine. They hadn't picked any of that stuff up on their run out to the stores though, and he was fresh out of any medical supplies.

Sasuke thought back to the long mission Naruto went on about three weeks before he showed up at his apartment unexpectedly. Naruto was gone for a month, and the mission was supposed to only be two weeks long. When he had finally reappeared, he was only around long enough or everyone to see he had a black eye before he was taken away by Kakashi. He wasn't seen for three weeks, but everyone said he was fine. Sasuke felt extremely stupid, he let himself flop to the side and land beside Naruto.

"You're still not going to tell me are you?" Sasuke saw from the corner of his eyes Naruto shaking his head 'no'. He sighed and shut his eyes, trying to push away the achy headache he got whenever he didn't sleep well. He could feel Naruto's movement from beside him. "Will you tell me what the dream was at least?"

He turned his head to examine the blond; he hadn't expected him to be so close though. "I was alone in the forest, I couldn't run fast enough and a, uh, monster caught me. He said that I was weak and disgraceful." Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment and then looked back at Sasuke. "I won't ever endanger you. Even if it costs me my life, I refuse to put any of my friends through danger."

Naruto looked insulted whenever Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes. "Idiot," Sasuke yawned and rolled on to his side yanking on Naruto's arm and into an embrace. "The only thing I need from you, is to shut up for one night so I can sleep." Naruto could barely breathe with his head buried in Sasuke's chest.

Pushing with all of his might, Naruto finally managed to pop his head up to look up at the raven. He had originally planned to force him out of the bed, scream at him, make a snide remark but all he could do was nod and allow Sasuke to cover them up. He felt tense though, it was weird to feel better with Sasuke by him. Especially after what had been happening the last couple of days. Naruto glanced up worriedly at Sasuke and tensed further whenever Sasuke opened one of his eyes.

"What is it? I can't sleep if someone's looking at me."

Naruto glared into Sasuke's chest, the only thing he could really see. "Nothing."

Sasuke lifted up slightly so he and Naruto could see each other. "When I was very small, I would have nightmares and the only way for me to calm down, was for my mother to sit with me until I fell asleep." Naruto could only stare in awe at the soft spot Sasuke was revealing to him. "Of course, it was our secret because that's considered too soft hearted. If you tell anyone about that, I will slice open your eye lids.

With that threat Sasuke through himself back onto the bed, grabbing Naruto in the process. "Okay, I get it. Could you at least back up some? I like breathing; it helps me when I'm trying to live!" Naruto squirmed away from Sasuke and wrapped himself in the blankets, leaving Sasuke with nothing to cover up with. Sasuke glared at the bundle of blankets Naruto was hiding in.

"If my being here disturbs you, I'll be happy to leave, you little blanket thief!" Naruto squirmed around in his blanket cocoon until his head popped out and he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

"Go ahead and leave!" Sasuke glared but quickly got up from the bed only to be pulled back down. "Uh, um." Naruto looked up at him, seemingly in fear, but he quickly cleared his throat and let go of Sasuke's arm.

Forcing his face to relax from his glare, Sasuke tried to be understanding of the situation. "Dobe, It's fine. You don't need to be strong at all times, I'll stay." Naruto bowed his head down and took in a deep breath before moving over some for Sasuke. "I swear Naruto, if you steal the covers, I won't be afraid to kick you." Naruto gave a halfhearted glare and they equally distributed the blanket and turned the light off.

"Hey Teme." Sasuke heard him whisper in through the dark, he hummed in response too tired to really use his voice. "T-thank you." There was a slight sliding and wiggling motion when he felt Naruto's back against his forearm. "Don't tell anyone though. I will kick your ass."

"Whatever Dobe." Sasuke was just about to fall asleep when Naruto whispered his name again.

"Are you still awake Sasuke?" Sasuke reached his hand over and flicked Naruto in the ear. "Ow!"

Naruto rolled over and he could feel his warm breath hit his face. Thank god he remembers to brush his teeth. "Dobe, the whole part of lying in a bed with the lights off is to go to sleep. What could you possibly want?" Sasuke was actually pretty surprised at how comfortable he was at the moment. He usually couldn't sleep.

He could almost sense Naruto trying to see his features through the darkness. "Nothing… good night."

"Good night Naruto."

* * *

"That is just too cute."

"Did you get the picture yet?"

"Shut up you idiots, you'll wake them. We aren't even supposed to be in here!" Sasuke growled and rolled over, whatever that noise was, it was annoying.

"Hhhmmm." Sasuke tried to focus on what that was, but he just guessed it was Naruto making noises in his sleep again.

"Sakura calm down, you're going to cause yourself a nose bleed!"

"Shut up Kiba!"

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and glared at the blurry figures in his room. Whenever he finally opened his eyes he made eye contact with Hinata whose face was blood red. She was the only one paying attention to the two in the bed. Always being the smart one, Sasuke soon realized what was going on, and what the conversation before meant, and what this looked like to them.

Sasuke had his arm around Naruto, who was nestled comfortably in his arms, only his blond hair sticking out with Sasuke's chin resting on the top of his head. They both had kicked the blankets down, and damn it, Naruto had taken the covers. Naruto's shirt was still ripped open, and Sasuke didn't sleep with a shirt. Sasuke wondered how to go about this, because Hinata was about to faint from Sasuke's fresh morning glare, and if that happened everyone would figure out he was awake.

Wiggling his arm he realized that playing this cool and ushering from the room, was a no go. Naruto was lying on one arm, and had a firm grip on the others. Sasuke sighed as there was only one decent way to get out of this without waking Naruto. He lifted his head towards every one and glared full force. Morning + Sasuke = evil Sasuke. Morning + Sasuke + Sasuke being woken up by intruders while he is in an awkward position = Ultra demonic Sasuke with the level of instant death. Not to mention the bed head he was sporting.

Hinata, as predicted, fainted with Sakura catching her and everyone turning to see the cause. Everyone instantly became pale and started to back away from the bed. Gaara, just stood their smirking. Kiba and Lee exchanged worried glances while Ino and Sakura sat in a corner with an unconscious Hinata whimpering harsh goodbyes too each other.

Sasuke felt bad for causing Hinata to faint, so he put his focus mainly on Kiba, Gaara, and Lee. They were the ones that more than likely were behind this. With a single tilt of his head everyone instantly headed for the door, leaving Gaara there by himself 'cause honestly, that kid is just freakin that brave.

"Out." Sasuke commanded, chancing the level of volume. He forced back a flinch as Naruto stirred in his sleep.

Gaara let out silent chuckles and held up his hands in defeat and quickly left closing the door silently.

_Oh great just what I needed first thing in the morning._ Sasuke looked over at the clock that read noon. His eyes widened as he realized he had slept so long on a day that they were supposed to meet up with master Kakashi at nine in the morning. With a growl he jumped out of bed, kicking Naruto as he went. Not even caring to grab a blanket he headed towards the door.

"Ahh, what the hell Sasuke? Good Morning to you to! I almost had a heart attack!" Naruto said peeking up from the other side of the bed.

"Get dressed we're late." Naruto looked at the clock and jumped over the bed in a hurry. Sasuke started to open the door but closed it and turned back to Naruto. "Did you sleep well?"

Naruto looked back at him from his closet and thought for a moment. He seemed almost shocked and smiled. "Yeah, I did, I had a dream I lived on a mountain of ramen! Do you think there is enough time to make some?"

"No." Sasuke said before exiting the room and ignoring the awkward stares of his friends as he made his way to his room. He was pretty surprised he slept so soundly. Even more, he was in such a deep sleep he hadn't even noticed when everyone had entered his house and started walking around.

"Shit, this is bad" He cursed as he noticed a slight butterfly feel to his stomach. _Leave it to that Dobe!_

_**Please Review it Help's out a lot! They are about 19-21-ish. You guys can decide. I was really surprised whenever I got so many reviews. I would love for that awesomeness to continue. Thanks guys. Although this chapter is a bit more serious than the others, I hope you enjoy.**_


	6. Tell Me!

Did it really take this long just to explain to everyone that the recent missions have been a success? Normally this was good news, and it was great news for everyone; except for Naruto and Sasuke. Unfortunately for them, all of the major missions that would usually have their friends busy for a while, seem to be nonexistent any more. Leaving them to deal with their friends misunderstanding every situation they stick their noses in.

Sasuke grimaced as the speech went on, he looked around the room and was pleased to see Kiba pouting and still rubbing his head. Kiba had not only let himself and half of the village into Sasuke's apartment, but he had also allowed his dog in. Needless to say that their conversation this morning bored Kiba's companion, so he decided to rub his butt across the carpet. Sasuke has enough heart to not strike a stupid animal, but he is more than willing to beat the living death out of a stupid owner.

Naruto fidgeted and whined beside of Sasuke and he thought back to everything, it was a very interesting day so far. Friends busting into your room, catching you sleeping in the same bed with the same gender. Having Naruto walk out of the room with his shirt half torn off, and screaming something about his back hurting. Let's not forget the incident where Hinata finally woke up in time to hear Sasuke growl viscously for everyone to leave once they made a mess of his living room. Kiba had glared and put his arm around her as she whimpered.

"So this is where the two of you have been all morning." Sasuke and Naruto turned away from the boring speech to see Kakashi peering at them over his book. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he realized that once he and Naruto met eyes, something past between them.

_Kakashi is sure to know the secret_

"Alright, well let's go. We have to be quick about it." Kakashi started to walk away with Naruto following them but Sasuke stopped them from continuing further.

"Where are you two going? We have to stay here for the speech." As much as Sasuke hated being forced to be there, he wanted to do everything right. Naruto looked away and Kakashi shrugged his shoulder.

Tucking his book away Kakashi turned to leave again. "You two are excused from everything for the rest of the month." Naruto quickly followed after Kakashi and an astonished Sasuke jogged to catch up. "Sasuke?" At the mention of his name, Sasuke's head popped up and he was prepared for anything.

"Naruto didn't tell you, did he?" Kakashi had leaned down and whispered this harshly. When Sasuke only glared at the back of Naruto's head, Kakashi stood up straight once again. Sasuke slowed his pace as his mind slowly started to fill with thoughts and theories. The paper had made it seem so minor, but the way he acted made it seem far worse than what his statement had read. Sasuke closed his eyes; he could still see the words going across the paper in angry red.

Naruto Uzamaki Statement: "I was captured, tortured, and then kept as a pet."

Wounds/Marking: _Slash across chest area, rope burns around wrists ankles and neck, blackened eye, and slight concussion, delusional during examination._

Nothing added up, which lead Sasuke to believe that Naruto wasn't telling anyone the complete truth. With torture, he didn't specify, and 'kept as a pet' could mean anything. How could he have healed so quickly with all of those things in play? Someone who was tortured to the point of being delusional shouldn't be walking around after only three weeks. Not to mention that wound going down his chest still looked like it needed stitches.

"Sasuke! We're here snap out of it Teme!" Sasuke opened his eyes and rolled his eyes. They were at the raman shop and Naruto was bouncing like a three year old at Chucky Cheese's on their birthday.

While Naruto ran up to the owner and was ordering everything on the menu, Kakashi and Sasuke grabbed a seat at a table. "Why here of all places? I thought you said we had to hurry. If I would have known we were coming here, I would've walked slower."

There was a loud bang where Naruto's order was being rushed to be made. "Well, I didn't exactly want to stand there listening to that speech, also, I've been having to dodge Gai a lot more lately." Sasuke acknowledged the last reason, but the first was just ridiculous. Gai has always done and said things just whenever he wanted without thinking.

"I'm all done guys, you can order if you want to." Naruto sat down at the table passing out drinks he got. Kakashi pushed his away and got out his book, but Sasuke took his. Something told him Naruto waited until everyone was busy trying to get control over the kitchen and then just took the drinks. He had a habit of doing so.

"Perhaps we should take this second of peace for me to tell you both something." Sasuke and Naruto focused on their sensei. "Naruto, you broke our agreement about three times already. Since Sasuke apparently has no idea about what's going on, I'll forgive the fact that he hasn't been guarding you."

"What?" Sasuke looked from Kakashi to Naruto who couldn't meet eyes with him. "What do you mean I'm supposed to be guarding him. Naruto! You only told me that you had to stay at my place for a while." Sasuke sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tightly. "Kakashi, I will now do my job."

"No need." Sasuke and Naruto looked at the silver haired man in wonder. "Since Naruto doesn't trust you enough to tell you what's going on. Then perhaps we should put him with someone that does know his situation."

Surely Kakashi knew that he just stabbed Naruto in the back, and then sliced out Sasuke's ego. Sasuke wasn't one to argue though. "Hn, fine. Dobe, you should have just told them you didn't want me assigned to watch you."

Naruto looked outraged as he looked from Sasuke to Kakashi and back. Sasuke looked out the window and tried to relax a bit to keep his expressions under check. _Bang_! Everyone in the whole restaurant looked over at Naruto as he stood and threw his cup against the wall. Kakashi was the only one that hadn't jumped, and with one quick movement he had Naruto tucked under his arm, and Sasuke by the back of his collar.

"Make our order to go please." He said to the owner as he carried and dragged the two out of the shop. He vaguely remembers the owner saying something along the lines of 'you've gotta be fucking kidding me.'

After getting the two in the center of the woods he released the two and pulled out his book once more. "Naruto, Sasuke already knows what is going on with you. Only what you let us put on record though." Naruto gave Sasuke an astonished look and Sasuke went from his cool neutral expression to one of guilt.

"You're room was messy Naruto. I have OCD." Sasuke looked away as Naruto glared. He returned his usual expression and worked up his patients before turning back to the crumbling image of Naruto. He looked shattered.

"What do you know?" It was weird to see such emptiness with Naruto.

"I only know that your mission went wrong and that you were captured and tortured. You were hurt pretty badly when you came back. You were reported as delusional, which could happen with a concussion. I realized what I was reading was private so I put the scroll back." Naruto seemed relieved that Sasuke didn't know much; which pissed the Uchiha off.

"Was that really so hard to tell me? Why do you have to be dramatic? How hard would it have been to just tell me that a mission went wrong and that you are under surveillance? Can I not be trusted with at the very least that much? It's already bad enough that you look like you should still be in the hospital!" Sasuke heaved slightly with so much of his thought coming out at once.

Kakashi cocked his head to the side and examined Naruto. "You haven't been taking your pills?" Kakashi brought his book down over the top of Naruto's head. "You won't get better if you don't take your medication."

"He has medication?"

"Yes, in fact without it, I imagine he wouldn't be able to move very well." Naruto glared and stuck his tongue out at their sensei for blowing his cover. Sasuke rolled his eyes, this was really getting obnoxiously complex.

Quickly deciding he was hungry, tired, and wanted to go home, Sasuke took charge of the conversation. "Naruto, if you want me to continue guarding you, you're going to have to tell me what the hell is going on. If you don't tell me, then fine, I don't care. I won't guard you though." Naruto looked like a deer caught in the head lights. He hadn't expected to be put on the spot so suddenly. He turned to Kakashi for help.

"I'm sure you could stay with him, either you or I would have to tell him what is happening so he knows what to watch out for. Either way, it's your decision; I'm just here to apply your choice." Kakashi sat down on a fallen tree casually, looking barely interested in what was going on around him. "Please hurry though, I'm getting goose bumps; Gai must be looking for me."

Sasuke kept his gaze on Naruto, intense and burning, making Naruto squirm. Naruto took a deep breath and huffed. "My mission was to infiltrate a small sound base, I was caught though. They tortured me to try to get information out of me but I didn't spill a single thing. Just when they were thinking about the best way to kill me," Naruto choked up slightly but continued.

"Some man came from nowhere, saying I was a beautiful specimen. He bought me from them, and I was locked up inside a cage for what I believe was three days. Whenever I was finally allowed out, they had shoved me down stairs into a basement. I was tied up by just my hands and feet, but when he started petting me I bit him. After that he kept a leash around my neck so I couldn't get close enough to bite him."

Something was building up inside of Sasuke. He couldn't tell what it was, but it made him sick to his stomach and hard to breathe evenly. "He started off just torturing me, like before, but then one day he came down drunk and mad; It didn't help that I had escaped my ropes and wad almost escaped. He beat me and grabbed a knife cutting at me. He repeated that I was useless and that no one would want me back. He would come down every day after that saying different things: I was pathetic, weak, stupid, and disgusting for wanting to hide behind other people. Each time he came, he would cut me, not as deep as the first time, just deep enough to make a mark."

Lifted his shirt Naruto turned around where there were many red marks. He then pulled up his pants to reveal more red and pink marks. Sasuke unconsciously ran a finger over an older looking one. "He did something else to you didn't he?" Naruto nodded his head no, but it wasn't the truth. Sasuke could always tell when Naruto was lying. "Tell me Naruto."

Naruto ran his hand over his eyes, stressing out a bit. "He, just. He was a creep, you know? A pervert, I mean, I don't know." He seemed frustrated and paced slightly, Kakashi looked up from his book and cleared his throat. Sasuke turned his attention to him.

"For two weeks, Naruto was rented out to random people for them to touch and feel him. Some of those people liked certain parts of his anatomy than others." Naruto turned red, and Sasuke felt slightly confused. Kakashi rolled his eyes at Sasuke's thick headedness. "People paid to molest Naruto."

Shocked as all get out, Sasuke only examined Naruto closely which made Naruto punch him. "Stop it!"

"Stop what? Don't punch me Dobe!"

"Quite looking like a perv Teme!" Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other and were about to throw down right then and there but Kakashi stepped in.

"Now that you have an understanding of that, let's move on. "Basically, Naruto was his main source of money. For reasons I would prefer to be left unknown, Naruto was everyone's favorite. Needless to say, whenever Naruto did escape, he was chased all over the place and was lucky to be found by a few of our ninja." Sasuke gave a glance at Naruto before turning back to the briefing. "Your job is to keep him away from unusual people. Basically, don't leave the house or his side."

Sasuke nodded and Kakashi patted his head before walking away awkwardly. "Your such an idiot. When we get home, clean your room after you make me lunch/Breakfast." Sasuke had started towards their house with a complaining Naruto just behind him.

"Did you not hear me today! I've been tortured enough; can I please come out of here?"

"Nope."

"Why not? I've done everything you asked and my back hurts from this morning."

"You shouldn't have taken the covers anyways."

"Speaking of this morning, what was up with everyone being in the house whenever I got up? Did you invite them over?"

"No, those idiots just came in without asking."

"I just realized something."

"What Dobe?"

"I can just walk out whenever I want."

"If you do I will beat you senseless. I don't care if you are sore, or if you've been tortured. I'll do it." There was movement heard through the door.

"I don't have to take this!"

"Woah!" Kiba, Ino, Sakura, and Lee fell over each other as Sasuke opened the living room closet door. Sasuke glared at them as they gathered themselves up.

"What the hell was that Sasuke?" Naruto peeked out from the kitchen in confusion. "When did they get here?"

Everyone looked up at Naruto who had joined Sasuke in the living room. They were glad that the way they took the conversation wasn't the actual way it was. They had heard them eating but then Sasuke demanded that Naruto 'do what he said what he said even if he didn't like it.' They're all a bunch of perverts.

"A better question would be, how long are they going to be alive." Sakura quickly popped up and frantically waved her hands.

"There's no need for violence here! We were just, urm…"

"Lost!" Ino yelled popping up really quickly. She gave Sasuke a really bad 'lusty look' as she looked him up and down with a big smile on her face.

Ignoring Ino, Sasuke directed his question to Sakura. "How exactly did you get lost and end up in my closet?"

"That is a very interesting story that I'm sure I could tell you over coffee some time." Ino giggled out.

"Cha! You did not just ask Sasuke out on a date! How dare you!"

"Listen billboard! I can ask Sasuke anything I want."

"Hey Sasuke, Kiba is trying to escape." Naruto holding on to Kiba's hood before he could crawl out the door.

"Traitor!" Lee yelled glaring at Kiba as he smirked at everyone else.

"Hey, seize the moment and all."

Sasuke shook his head, he was truly surrounded by morons. "Sasuke, I just got a great idea!"

"Sasuke! Naruto! Are we done yet!" Sakura yelled from the bathroom.

"Ya! I can't feel my fingers anymore, and there's nothing left to clean!" Ino complained from the kitchen.

Kiba and Lee crawled out from Naruto's room breathing heavily. "Don't make us, go back in there." Lee panted on the floor.

Sasuke sighed as he stood up, going from room to room examining his friends work. "What's the rush? I thought you liked it at my house. Your always here after all." Everyone groaned.

"Hey Bastard, I think they've had enough. Maybe they will cool it for a little while now." Naruto added from the couch. He had been lying there laughing for a while. "You sound like a teacher or a warden. There the same anyways."

Glaring at the lazy mass on the couch known as Naruto, Sasuke decided he was right. "Ok get out."

Everyone instantly started to drag their tired bodies out of the house. Before Kiba left he turned quickly to say something before he left. "Hey Sasuke? How did you get Naruto to be the girl?"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke glared, he just knew Kiba was going to say something stupid.

"Well, you're kinda like the man of the house, the law enforcer. Naruto kind of acts like the chick, or the mother of the house."

Kiba stared at Sasuke, expecting him to answer, instead the door was slammed in his face.

**This chapter is sort of everywhere. Hope you like it though.**


	7. Dog Bites

"Ok, so I know that we promised to never mention any of these 'misunderstanding' again but," Kiba wiggled his fingers in the air as mock quotation marks. He squinted his eyes and Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch as Kiba leaned forward, inspecting him. "What exactly is up with that?" He finished pointing vaguely at Sasuke.

There was a slight interest in the small group as they remembered the white gauze placed on Sasuke's neck. Kiba, Gaara, and unfortunately Ino had joined Sasuke on a walk home. Naruto was told to follow Kakashi around for a while and Sasuke was warned that he would need to keep his duties up when the Dobe was returned. Before he left the house however he had looked in the mirror to see a bruise on his neck.

"It's nothing major don't worry about it." Sasuke grimaced keeping his focus forward on getting home. He wondered how he missed it yesterday, his only guess was that he had worn a shirt that hid most of it and the part that could be seen was light.

Feeling stares from the back of his head, Sasuke turned on his heels to find his friends whispering and pointing. Sasuke crossed his arms and waited for them to look up. "You see, we promised to talk things out before we jump to any conclusions." Ino said smiling sickingly bright.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at them, expecting one of them to continue explaining. Kiba smirked and stepped up as the voice of the group. "We know you haven't done anything dangerous enough to have gauze on you, which makes us believe you scuffed with Naruto. The only reason we can think you would only have a 'Wound'," Sasuke was seriously getting tired of Kiba wiggling his fingers around whenever he said certain words. "On your neck is that perhaps Naruto put a mark there."

Being sure not to reveal any emotion at all, Sasuke stared at them blankly. "More specifically, we believe that mark may be, well um" Ino was slowly becoming more pink with every word she spoke.

"Dog Bite!" Everyone gave Kiba a questioning look. He looked around at them, "Don't give that what-the-fuck look! You know what I'm talking about!" Everyone exchanged glances and shrugged.

"I'm sure you mean Love Bite." Kiba shook his head revealing that wasn't what he meant.

"It's like canine rule, no. More like canine law that whenever they bite into their mate's flesh, that their way of declaring to their mate and to all other Canine's that; 'you're my mate and no one else can have you but me!' That's why they are called dog bites." Whenever everyone still gave him a confused look he added, "Well at least I do."

Sasuke shook his head to get rid of the stupidity trying to infiltrate his brain. "That's a nice lesson and all, but I think I'm going to get home already." Sasuke quickly left the group before they could ask him anything else. Honestly it was that idiots fault for digging his canines into him so roughly. Sasuke pushed back the memory of his panic when I happened.

A chill suddenly went through him as he continued walking. During that fight he had been marked by Naruto's animatistic fighting in different spots. He had little light claw marks on his lower inner thigh that vanished a few minutes after it happened. There was that small bite mark on his upper arm that no one had noticed, much to Sasuke's relief. Then there was the mark on his neck. His neck, Sasuke let his hand slip up to cover the small piece of fabric. The memory filled his head in slow motion.

He had panicked whenever he felt Naruto's mouth roughly place themselves on his neck. The reason for his panic, to put it extremely bluntly, the last thing he needed in the middle of a fight was a boner. What was even worse was that it was his neck that did that to him, but the particular spot Naruto had managed to reach was extremely sensitive. Sasuke glared at the door in front of him.

He shook his head as he realized he had made it home. His lips were extremely warm on him, and whenever he pushed him away he had felt one particularly sharp canine tooth scrap harshly at his skin. He wondered what would have happened if he wouldn't have pushed him away. Sasuke smirked to himself, nothing says I'm going to kick your ass like moaning in the middle of a girly fight between two men.

With a small grimace he shook the thought from his head. How did this even start in his head. Sometimes he wondered what was wrong with him; he hadn't really felt himself lately. Thoughts like this going through his head were proof that there was something going on. He sneered as he threw himself on the couch. _Like that Dobe could make me feel anything but annoyance. _Sasuke let his eyes slip closed as the thought went through his head.

"Want a hush puppy?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and sat straight up from the suddenness of the voice directly above him. "Ow!" Both yelled out. Sasuke grabbed his head and fell to the floor.

He peeked his eye open through the pain to glare at the blond he had hit his head on. Said Blond sat across from him on the floor rubbing his own head. Sasuke sat up and saw that he was surrounded my little greasy balls of bread. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Me? It was you, Teme, that head butted me after I was trying to share my food with you!" Naruto glared as he started to gather all the hush puppies. Sasuke just shook his head at the irony of him eating hush puppies after Kiba went on a rant about dogs. He stood up and followed Naruto into the kitchen so he could wait for the food to be done.

Kakashi agreed to let you stay at my house until I got home?" he asked opening the fridge to grab a drink. He narrowed his eyes in thought as he noticed his sake was missing.

"You think I would slack off during my duties." Sasuke glared over his fridge door at his sensei. "I thought you would think more of your beloved sensei."

Kakashi was sipping from a cup and reading a book with Sasuke's 'in case of emergency' Sake sitting beside him. Sasuke wasn't a very big drinker, but he did like to drink now and then. He shut his fridge with a louder bang than he had wanted and went over to sit on the counter so he could watch his food cook as always.

Sasuke tensed when he heard Kakashi laughing, everything was going to set off his nerves today, especially Kakashi. "Come on Sasuke, don't pout. You wouldn't have been able to drink it anyways. You are now officially on duty again and I'm officially out of here. Bye!" Sasuke shut his eyes and counted the steps it took Kakashi until the door closed.

"How about I make corndogs?" Sasuke's eyes snapped open.

"No!"

Naruto's eyes widened at Sasuke's sudden outburst. "Geez Teme, blow my eardrums out won't you!" Sasuke growled under his breath. Can we at least have hotdogs?"

The icy glare Naruto received could have pierced through metal. "Only if you're done living."

Naruto pouted with his lower lip sticking out, not taking much notice to the glares and growls Sasuke was producing for him. He dug around in the freezer and cupboards for a while whining about really wanting to have hotdogs of some sorts. Sasuke lulled his head to the side trying to keep from falling asleep.

"Hey Sasuke?" Sasuke wake up or else I'll eat all of this by myself!" Sasuke rubbed at his eyes; he looked around and realized he really did daze off. Naruto stood in front of him holding a pan with cooked fish in it. "Earth to Sasuke!"

"What is that?" Sasuke asked barely awake.

Looking down at his work, Naruto smirked. "Catfish." Sasuke groaned.

* * *

Recently, the only way to keep peace after dinner was for both Sasuke and Naruto to clean the kitchen together. However, When a tired and annoyed Sasuke sees that Naruto isn't cleaning thoroughly, peace isn't keepable.

Bang!

"Damn it! Hold still!" Sasuke swung his weapon again.

"AAHH! Baka, what are you trying to do?!" Naruto scrambled out of the way as Sasuke went for another swing. He looked like he was aiming for a home run.

With a flick of his wrist the frying pan Sasuke held was flying across the room chasing after Naruto. Sasuke grabbed a cup and stomped up to Naruto who was nursing the back of his leg where he had been hit. "Do you call this clean? That is repulsing filthy!" Sasuke shoved the glass in Naruto's face.

"What is with you Sasuke, you seem so on edge today." It aggravated Sasuke that Naruto barely seemed fazed by Sasuke screaming in his face. What bothered him even more was that Sasuke had been edgy today.

"It's your fault! You had to go and bite me on the neck!" Sasuke quickly turned so Naruto didn't see the shock on Sasuke's face. He hadn't meant to yell that out loud. Now he was losing his calm, and his control. Whatever was bothering him needed to be fixed ASAP.

"That happened like forever ago! What does that have to do with your bad temper now?" Naruto stood straightening himself and dusting off his pants. Sasuke just placed his glass cup down and slumped against the counter.

"Ooooh! I get it. Poor Sasuke, you must not be able to get a girl as well as everyone thinks you can." Naruto was laughing as he passed him. Sasuke lashed out, he didn't really know why since Naruto's comment made no sense. He grabbed Naruto by the shirt and pinned him against the closest wall with his elbow.

They just stared at each other, starring one anther down, refusing to break eye contact. It was completely and totally silent, yet it was loud in Sasuke's brain. _What even made him think that was it! He is such an idiot. Look at him, he's so stupid!_

Sasuke's brain started to hurt and his vision crossed for half a second. "Sasuke?"

"What?" Naruto seemed concerned, he wondered why. He blinked, it felt like a blink at least. Whenever he opened his eyes he saw the sea. It was bright blue, sparkling and endless; It was breathtaking. Then there was the warmth, the endless warmth. He closed his eyes and let the warmth fill his body. Then he realized what was going on, he pushed off from the wall and released Naruto's lips.

Was that a whimper, definitely not? Had he fainted for a second? It wasn't a dream; he could still feel the tingle on his own lips. When he opened his eyes again Naruto looked almost afraid. He closed his eyes and let himself drift away for a second. He figured everything could wait for five minutes while his body collapsed the rest of the way.

"Sasuke!" Ya, it could all just chill for a few hours, right?

* * *

Sasuke could feel someone staring at him. It was gross feeling that made him feel completely naked whenever he wasn't. It made his bones achy and the hair on his body frizz up. It was disgusting, he hated the feeling. He popped his eyes open, wanting to rid himself of the awful feeling and almost died of a heart attack.

"Hey there handsome, you had your friend a little scared last night." Sasuke gulped back his previous fright and tried to scotch away. The old lady from next door was sitting on the bed all but lying on top of Sasuke. She grabbed at the cloth on Sasuke's head and dipped it into some water. While she had her head turned away Sasuke tried to slyly move away.

"Now deary, you really shouldn't be trying to put the moves on your girlfriend when you're in this kind of condition." Sasuke stopped moving whenever she turned back to place the rag on his head again.

He grabbed her wrist and grimaced when the blanket fell from his bare chest. _God I hope she didn't undress me, I'm sure she would have raped me if she did._ "Listen lady, thanks for helping and all, but get out."

Although Sasuke had been blunt, it didn't faze her in the slightest. She chuckled and swatted his hand away. "Is that the kind of thanks a lady my age gets for staying all night with you and your cute little friend." She looked over Sasuke's shoulder and he followed her gaze.

Naruto was curled up on top of the blankets in a small ball. That must have been what the old lady was talking about whenever she noticed him moving away, she thought he was trying to get closer to Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes but a distant dream like memory hit him; the warmth and the ocean. Now that he wasn't delirious with a fever he remembered that he started to faint, and because everything works against Sasuke, he and Naruto had met lips once again.

Sasuke placed a hand over his eyes and let out an aggravated sigh. "You look peaceful when you sleep, you usually seem sort of grumpy." Sasuke glared at the side of her grey hair as she messed with his pillow or something. "But little one over their almost seems like a little fox with those marks on her cheek." Sasuke looked over as she pointed at Naruto, and examined him. He did almost seem like a kitsune curled up in a huge black night shirt and baggy sweats.

He noticed that those were his cloths but he could really care less at the moment. He was more preoccupied with the fawning old lady hovering above him. "This sort of reminds me of a time when I nursed my late husband back to health whenever we were about your age. He was a devilishly handsome man." She looked deep into his eyes which made Sasuke want to vomit, no offense but she wasn't very beautiful with those wrinkles and glass eye. Not to mention the god forsaken smell of her, it drove him up the wall, and not in a good way.

She ran a shaking hand over his cheek as she continued to speak. "He taught me a lot of things. Some useless," She looked away almost sad looking. "Others not so useless." She gave Sasuke what he assumed was a suggestive look, but the poor old lady looked like she had to take a dump.

Pushing her hand away Sasuke grimaced. "Let's hear about some of those useless things." She smirked and sat back up and away from Sasuke, she looked around the room and then to Naruto's sleeping form.

"One of them is that a fox is considered part of the cat family." For some reason that made Sasuke feel a bit better about yesterday. "Of course they are also part of the dog family. So I guess they are in a way both."

"Of. Fucking, COURSE!" Sasuke yelled loudly.

"Teme!" Naruto glared at him over his arm with every intention of death. Sasuke looked over at him and saw that his hair was a complete mess and he had darkness under his eyes. "Shut the hell up! I'm so sick of not being able to sleep past 5 hours in this house!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes when Naruto rolled over and cocooned himself with all of the covers. "Well then, I have a feeling I should be leaving." Sasuke looked at her with annoyance. Why would she choose now instead of forever ago to leave? He looked down and saw that he was in his boxers.

"Shit." He hissed trying to cover himself as the lady stood giggling not taking her eyes off of him. "Give up some blanket Naruto."

"Like I said." Sasuke felt molested as the lady gave him a complete look over slowly taking him in. "I should be going she." She said finally looking him in the face again. Sasuke gave a F-you smile and waved as she turned and left.

"Naruto, did she rape me?" Sasuke asked falling back onto his pillows.

"With a loud groan Naruto answered, "If you don't shut up, next time I'll let her."

"What are you doing in my bed any ways?" Sasuke asked glaring at the spot of the cocoon he guessed was where Naruto's head was.

Naruto rolled over to glare at him through squinted eyes. before he could say anything he yawned. "It was either this or chance having to call Kakashi and tell him my guard was kidnaped as a sex toy himself." Sasuke deadpanned before kicking Naruto out of bed.

"I told you to quite stealing my covers." Sasuke rolled up in the covers and attempted to go back to sleep. But someone was being too loud.

_**Hey, I just wanted to say that this chapter wouldn't have been done until next week if it wasn't for silverheartlugia2000. I got inspired from the review and this was born. Thank you so much. Plz review it helps.**_


	8. A Party

Real quick authors note thing. I want to thank everyone for the support it's really amazing. This is just a really quick chapter I thought up today. I have been disgustingly busy and today was the only time I could type. I hope you enjoy this little tidbit. Also this isn't really following the story line and the characters may be ooc. But oh well.

Sasuke had his eyes shut tightly as he used his thumb and index finger to massage the bridge of his nose. It didn't help the headache he felt coming, but it was a habit of annoyance. He could vaguely hear the Blond beside him trying to make sentences. He just got over his sickness two days ago, he didn't need this. Not to mention he had a strange dream that made him feel awkward around Naruto at times. It was right before he woke up that morning, he had a dream he had kissed Naruto a-freakin-gain. ('Freaking' and 'again')

He peered over at the Blond how was staring at the ceiling with a slight pinkness to his cheeks. At least Sasuke hoped it was a dream caused by fever induced hallucinations. He pushed it from his head as he decided to address the situation. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and a few other random chicks stood in front of the raven and blond with hopeful looks in their eyes.

"What made you think this was a good idea. Obviously you would know that my answer would be 'no'" Naruto jumped in front of Sasuke waving his hands at the shocked and crushed girls in front of them.

Naruto laughed nervously and placed a hand on the back of his neck. "What baka teme meant was that maybe you should have told us a few days in advanced first." Naruto gave a small smile as Sakura and Ino glared.

"We were! How the hell were we going to be able to with that old lady chasing us away with a statue of an owl yelling about leaving Sasuke alone to heal. We thought something major happened." Sakura and the other girls gave Sasuke a once over, some a little longer than others.

Sasuke visibly flinched at the mention of the older lady right next door. Giving one final look around at the girls he sighed. "How many people are coming?"

"Just our close friends!" Ino said bubbly, receiving a quick grimace from Sakura.

Naruto looked over at his should to the Raven who rolled his eyes and walked back into the apartment to start a pot of tea. "I guess it's cool. Just don't get too loud about it, I don't want our overly attached neighbor to catch wind of this." All the girls squealed and ran into the house yelling about decorations or costumes. "Hey wait! Don't go in there!"

Sasuke had glared with maximum power at girl that came near him or even thought about entering the kitchen, where he was currently camping out in with crackers and tea. Finally Ino snapped when a girl came running to her with tears. God she hated crying people, they were slobbery and gross. She searched out the room until she found who she was looking for.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Ino stomped up to the blond who was laughing as he messed with a bundle of streamers on the floor. Ino balled her hand up and brought her fist down on the top of his head. "Damn it listen to me." Naruto glared as he looked up.

"What? I was putting up streamers like you said; look I'm doing a great job!" He gave her a huge smile pointing at the ceiling that had random streamers tapped horridly to the ceiling. It was dreadful, absolutely dreadful.

"Well I have a new job for you." Naruto nodded and hopped up from his spot, the girls that he was helping took the streamers from him and running off. He waved to them and turned his attention to Ino. "I need you to go tell that moping mess in the kitchen to stop scaring off my decorating team. We also need them to go in their if we want to have food for everyone. With him in their killing peoples joy we can't do that!" Ino stomped her foot with anger.

Naruto had leant away and had his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay chill. I see where you're getting at, how am I supposed to help though." Naruto shrugged and then seemed thoughtful as Ino growled. "Why are you throwing a party again? Why a costume party, and why here of all places?"

"For god sakes Naruto weren't you listening earlier? I'm making an announcement later and I haven't thrown a party in a long time so I figured why not. As for why at your guys house, you two can't really leave each other's side or get into majorly huge crowds. We decided that in order to have you guys at the party, and it still be easy for Sasuke to keep an eye on you is to have the party here." Ino seemed to turn away shyly.

Naruto wondered why Sasuke even said yes, it was probably because he seems distracted lately. Taking a chance Naruto decided to explore this a bit more. "That doesn't answer all of my questions though. Why a costume party?" Ino turned red and glared at him.

"Does that really matter?! Just go!" She started pushing him towards the door, and Naruto noticed that some of the girls looked worried. _Had he really scared them that much?_ Whenever Naruto made it to the door Ino stopped pushing him.

"I've always wanted to go to a mascaraed party ever since I was little." With that she gave one final push and Naruto landed sprawled out on the cold kitchen floor.

"Dobe, how wrecked is my house?" Naruto sat up and looked at the glaring Raven. He had a light green blanket around his shoulders and a hot mug in his hands. There was a house of crackers on the counter he sat on. He must have gotten bored.

"Eh, the streamers are kinda cool." Somehow Sasuke managed to glare even harder. Naruto stood up with the help of the island and leaned against it. "Ino wants you to not be so cold towards everyone, also she wants to know what to have for food. Like maybe you could stop being a bastard for like three seconds and help her. It's important for her."

Sasuke hoped of the counter, shrugging the blanket from his shoulders as he went. He turned away from Naruto to refill his tea. Naruto huffed and puffed out his cheeks. Sasuke: King of only hearing what he wants. He laughed to himself as he realized that Sasuke could be just as childish as Sasuke says Naruto is.

"Teeemmmeeeee!" Sasuke almost spilled his tea as arms slipped around his stomach and his right shoulder became heavier. "Listen to me! I'm in a really good mood and you're not going to spoil it with your emo attitude!"

"Stop whining you idiot, it's going right through my head! Don't hug me either; you almost made me burn myself!" Sasuke tried to wiggle free with his tea. "I'm not joking Naru let go!"

Suddenly Naruto let go and Sasuke started to fall forward. Sasuke shut his eyes tightly as he fell and his cup fell from his hands. There was a jolt through his body and when he opened his eyes Naruto had tried to catch Sasuke but tea was everywhere and he slid with Sasuke in his arms. Sasuke landed on top of Naruto and the was tea everywhere. Sasuke was still in shock when Sakura and Ino along with a few other girls came running in.

Upon entering the room Sakura through her arms up and immediately told everyone to leave. They didn't want to leave but they did whenever Sakura threatened them with her kunai knife. "Naruto! I told you to stop him from moping, not to put the moves on him!" Ino rolled her eyes and turned to look through the fridge while the boys gathered themselves and Sasuke wrapped himself up in his blanket.

"Haha funny! He started to fall and I caught him but I slipped on the tea he spilt. Help me clean up this mess; I'll get the cup, I think it broke." Sasuke hopped up onto the counter again and watched as the three cleaned up the mess. He sniffled a little, still not feeling 110%, and within seconds Ino and Sakura were by his side.

"Aww Sasuke I'm sorry for bothering you. Do you need anything?"

"Shut up Ino, I'm going to make him soup. You probably haven't been eating well since you got sick." After Ino was done glaring she laughed.

"Being stuck with Naruto to care for you while you're sick, you've gotta be ready to hang yourself with a ramen noodle." Both girls started laughing but stopped and cleared their throats when Naruto walked past them glaring as he threw away the cup and paper towels.

Actually, Naruto had been really good at not bothering Sasuke so much whenever he had a headache, not to mention the fact that Sasuke was the one that couldn't cook. He was still looking for that chef to replace Naruto once he left. That gave him a decent idea so he had a reason to stay in the kitchen away from everything going on outside of said room.

"Naruto and I can make all of the food you need just have someone go get us the supplies and we will have it made." Sakura and Ino exchanged looks and looked worriedly at Naruto who raised his eyebrow at their looks. "It'll be fine."

Ino dragged Sakura into the other part of the kitchen two feet away and they began whispering together. Naruto tapped his foot impatiently. "C'mon! I'm not a bad cook, just ask Sasuke!" They girls looked to Sasuke for confirmation. He sipped his tea and refused to make eye contact. Naruto glared at Sasuke as they continued to whisper.

"Bastard." Naruto whispered sticking his tongue out.

"Hn. Dobe." Naruto looked down at the crackers he was eating and smirked. He walked up to the cabinet under Sasuke and grabbed a box; Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Naruto presented it in front of him.

When Sasuke didn't take it Naruto opened it. "Here Teme, it's those gross granola fruit mix things you like. They are in this cabinet on the bottom shelf." Sasuke looked away but took the granola bar from Naruto.

"Fine you two can be the cooks tonight. Just please don't let Naruto only make Ramen. We also don't want the food to be burnt Naruto!" Sakura waved a finger at Naruto who smiled brightly.

"No problem." Naruto met eyes with Sasuke for a split seconds and Sasuke glared as he looked away. "Right Sasuke?"

"You guys have to put your costumes on now though, so you have to be extremely careful not to stain them." Ino said crossing her arms.

"What?!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled.

"Woah, hold up. I don't remember there being a conversation about costumes."

"I refuse." Everyone turned to Sasuke who was taking a bight from his granola bar.

Facing each other Sakura and Ino instantly started a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. With a few tries Ino yelled in frustration and Sakura pumped the air. Ino glared at Naruto and snatched his ear in her fingers dragging him from the kitchen. Sakura smiled sweetly at Sasuke who wasn't even paying attention as he searched the kitchen for more tea bags.

"Sasuke, let's see what we have to work with." Sasuke looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened.

"Don't! Sakura I'm warning you!"

"And I'm warning you, I know how to use these."

A few hours later and Ino has finally gotten Naruto into part of his outfit. She huffs out a breath and takes in Naruto's outfit. It wasn't anything extravagant, but it worked for Naruto very well. Ino used a lot of her eye shadow to tint his face a orangish-redish color that worked out decently well, and white for his chin and part of his lips. She managed to get some liquid eye liner on him to give him the fox eye shaped look.

She also had gotten a bit crazy with perfectionism and color sprayed his hair auburn, with his fox jacket on it blended well. Whenever he had his hood up there were fox ears on top. She also brought a fox tail belt. With an old pair of ripped up jeans he looked like a mutated fox boy. A cute one. Ino reached into her bag and quickly clipped something around his neck.

"Ok, I was ok with the wash out hair coloring, but this is pushing it Ino!" She had placed a real leather collar around his neck with a little tag on it that read "Kitsune : Naruto"

"Whatever you look really cute, and since it took this long for you to get dressed the party already has a few of the guests and they are probably hungry. Go out, show a few people my master piece and then got hand Sasuke utensils while he cooks."

Naruto was pushed out from the room and everyone stared at him. There were like a hundred people there, all of them wearing costumes, but all they could do was stare at Naruto. Instantly people started whispering and moving around once he had started moving throughout the people. He felt a few people grab him but whenever he turned everyone looked guilty so he just pushed through it.

He finally made it to the kitchen where he was happy was empty. "Jeez I though Sasuke's house was big, but I didn't know so many people could fit here."

"Naruto! Great just in time what do you think?" Sakura asked, forcing a tied up Sasuke to look at Naruto.

Naruto looked over and almost didn't realize who he was. His hair tied back loosely with a few stray hair falling into his face. He had heavy black makeup around his eyes that made him look like a magical creature. He wore a button up white shirt that poofed and black jeans. Naruto noticed that the shirt had only one button buttoned and there was blood on it. That's when he saw that the raven had a red line of blood coming from his lip.

"He's a vampire from the 1700's?" Naruto had to admit, neither of their outfits were all that great, but Sasuke looked great. He did pull of that vampire look well. With how bright Sakura had shone when Naruto said that, he had guessed right. Naruto held out his arms, "How do I look?"

"I like it." Sakura looked down at Sasuke who had answered and then looked at the clock.

"Oh my god Sasuke I'm sorry I have to go! I'm not even in my costume yet." She quickly grabbed her makeup and left the kitchen, people peeking in as the door closed.

"I like your outfit to." Sasuke grimaced as he undid the last of his buttons. "What are you doing Sasuke!?"

With a quick pull Sasuke popped the button through the hole and looked up at Naruto spazzing. Naruto felt a light blush hit his cheeks at how crazy he just sounded. He could have sworn he saw a smirk on Sasuke's lips as straightened his shirt and placed his hands at the top where his collar was.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Naruto swallowed hard, why was he sweating again? "Dropping me earlier and now this, what is wrong with you?" Sasuke started to button his shirt up completely and Naruto felt his heart rate start to go down some. Damn it he needed to learn how to control that.

"Hey! It was your fault I dropped you earlier. You surprised me so I just let go." Sasuke gave him a confused look. Last time he checked Naruto was the one that had spooked him and then wouldn't let go.

"How did I scare you? You're the one that hugged me and wouldn't let go."

Naruto didn't answer immediately but looked to the ground and rolled his sleeves up. "You called me 'Naru'. It wasn't anything major but it shocked me is all." He looked up to see Sasuke staring at him intently.

Sasuke's stomach did some weird flutter, grumble thing and he cursed it silently in his head.

_Damn you Naruto_.

_**And that's where Im going to leave it for the moment. These chapters are going to sometimes have a few days between them in the story. I'm not sure if this is going to get very detailed or graphic. If you guys think it should be lemony, tell me. Review it helps.**_


	9. A Party part 2

**Some of you had asked me if there was going to be lemon in this. I'm not completely sure yet but if there is it will come naturaly in the development in their relationship.**

"Hand me the whisk please." Naruto held out his hand keeping his focus on the food he was preparing at the moment. He felt a cool metal object placed in his hand but when he pulled the device infront of him he couldnt help but smile.

Sasuke had given him a soup ladel. He gives Sasuke a false glare. "Teme you idiot, I said whisk!"

_Smack_

"How the hell am I suppose to know what that is?" Sasuke threw down the broken plastic spatula that he had just assaulted Naruto's head with. Naruto glared back at him while holding his head in pain. "Baka."

"Fine I'll just get it myself!" Naruto reached over Sasuke, who was once again sitting on the counter, and grabbed a small whisk from the pile of cookery beside him. As he did this, he seemed to linger as he looked up at Sasuke's emotionless face.

Ever since they started cooking (by 'they' I mean Naruto was cooking while Sasuke watched) Naruto felt that Sasuke was staring at him. It was strange, Sasuke had watched him cook before but it didn't give him chills like this before. He quickly turned and saw Sasuke shamelessly staring with a disgusted face.

"What? Your going to get wrinkles if you keep making faces like that!" Naruto had made a movement to poke Sasuke in the face but the raven had swatted away his arm.

Curling his lip in distaste he finally turned away to watch Naruto turn the whisk inside the bowl, mixing up the ingredients. "Your hair is red now." Naruto stopped what he was doing and turned to the raven a little thrown off.

With big smile he touched a fiery lock. "Yup, maybe now I'll get fiesty and mean. I'll have to ask Gaara to show me the ropes on being a hot head." Naruto laughed at his own joke. "Do you think I'll be called a ginger or a blood mop?"

"Hn, dobe. That better be able to wash out. Why would you even let Ino near you with hair dye?" Naruto cocked his head to the side, he watched Sasuke play with a towel Naruto had brought in for wiping his hands on.

_How long has it been since I've made Teme mad? Yup, this is long past due._ Naruto smirked as an idea came to him. He ruffled his hair, the motion causing Sasuke to look up. When he did he saw Naruto land in a pose with a hand to his chest and his other hand behind his head that was turned to the side.

"Don't I make a hot redhead? I think I might keep it." He finished it off with an overly dramticized wink.

"You do realize we are surrounded by knives, and I know how to use every single one of them to kill you." Sasuke glared but Naruto wasnt even close to done.

With a flick of his wrist he popped his hood up with the fox ears ontop of his head. He hung his hands in front of his face to mimick paws. "Surely you wouldn't kill a cute little fox now would you?"

Sasuke placed a finger to his lip and Naruto could see face fangs protruding past his lip. He had long ago whiped away the fake blood trail that revealed his costume to be a vampire. "It's either you or the party guests."

Naruto was pleasently surprised that Sasuke was playing along. Lately he was a big grouch baby. Now that he looked back on the last couple of days, he hasnt really felt himself either. He smiled as he realized that he actually felt grreat today. He felt happy and bouncy like his ussual self. To celebrate this realization he decided to begin dancing to the music that flowed from the other room.

With a quick turn he managed to add the last ingrediants to the mix and when he landed from the turn he skillfuly poured the contents from the bowl into the pan. He handed the pan to Sasuke who stuck it into the oven. Whenever Sasuke looked back Naruto had started another dish and was pulling the funkiest dance moves. Some were okey, but most should never see the light of the dance floor.

"You dont really plan on dancing tonight, do you?" Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he had suddenly grown a second head.

"Of course I am. Some of us aren't afraid to get out there. Some of us are fun, unlike the wallflower that is you Sasuke." Naruto laughed at the glare he had gotten.

Sasuke played with the wisk some, the thing was kinda interesting. "Just don't come crying to me whenever you get laughed at Dobe. Cause you know, you suck at, well everything, but especialy dancing."Dobe

Raising his finger in protest Naruto took in a deep breath to defend his dancing. Before he could though a frantic Sakura burst through the door and forcfully pulled on Naruto and yelled for Sasuke to follow her. Much to Sasuke's displeasure everyone was staring at them. He played it off as nothing, he was use to the staring anyway. He was an Uchiha after all.

"Since you guys are the ones hosting the party, you have to mingle. Talk to people and be friendly." She directed this last part at Sasuke who just scoffed and glared at Sai who was giggling at him.

As sakura continued to rant on about proper etiquite, she hadnt noticed as a bunch of girls ambushed Naruto and carried him watched in annoyance, now he was the only one left for Sakura to torture. He looked up as the pink hair girl started in on the histery of soup bowls. Yup, now was a great time to leave.

Turning on his heels Sasuke was aiming to get back into the kitchen before anyone could notice him in the rediculous costume. However he ended up facing a row of his friends, the annoying were all annoying, but oh well. They all wore mischievious smiles.

Kiba, dressed as a king, pointed his staff at Sasuke. "Grab him."

On his command a pirate Gaara and a zombie Shikamaru tightly griped each of Sasuke's arms.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke grimaced at the leader of this kidnapping.

Kiba let a bright smile shine through. Just by how happy he was, Sasuke knew trouble was close at hand. "What do you think I'm the king of?" Sasuke shrugged as well as the two holding him. "I'm the king of hearts."

***With Naruto***

"Okay girls listen, cause I'm only going to say this once." Naruto breathed heavily and leaned up against the wall for support. He looked around at the girls intrigued faces. "I'm tired! If I don't sit down I'm going to sweat all of my hair coloring out." The girls all giggled as they pointed to a plastic chair

Ever since he got kidnapped by the girls he has been dancing nonstop. At first he barely knew what was going on, the only thing he knew was that he was being passed from girl to girl between twirls and dipps. Quite a few of them ended up having their toes stepped on but no one seemed to mind too much.

After a few girls had explained that they all wanted to dance with him, he caught on to the pattern and continued to dance with each one. He had long since lost track of who he danced with, or how many girls he danced with. It was such a random thing that he was still kinda wierded out that a bunch of girls would randomly be interested him in suddenly.

"Not that I'm not having fun dancing with you girls or anything, but why did you guys pull me away?"

A few girls seemed shy at this but a girl with short yellow hair wearing a fairy costume spoke up. "We didn't want that Saukura girl to keep the new boy all to her self. Especially one so handsome." She took in Naruto, taking her time to hungrily examine him from head to toe. A few other girls took a step closer to gaze at him as well, just so the fairy girl wouldn't be the only one noticed.

This was something else. Naruto noticed a few of the girls from around the village, none of them had ever liked him, much less could stand being around him. "Hold on hold on."Naruto waved his hands and slowely stood back up. Surely just face paint and a hoodie wasn't going to really trick them into forgeting the village idiot. "You guys don't know who I am?"

All of the girls instantly looked confused. "I know who you could be." The blond fairy smirked at Naruto as he waited for her answer. "The father to my children." Before Naruto could even really process what the crazed blond had said the girls erupted in competition. All wanting to rip the girls throat out for saying such things before they could get the courage to.

Decided that now was as good a time as ever, Naruto bolted away from the mob of girls. He some how managed to find a cornor of the room that wasn't completely cramped, but had enough people and decorations around to hide him. He breathed a sigh of releif and looked around. He found a small table with sake and other drinks.

He picked up a glass and looked down into the drink at his reflection. He still looked the same, just different hair color. Naruto honestly didn't know how someone wouldn't recognize him. He lost himself in thought, mainly thoughts of how Sasuke didn't seem to like it. He wondered if he looked bad as a red head. In a way he did miss his blond hair.

"Better be careful, you might drown." Naruto jumped at the voice behind him. He quickly turned on his heels finding himself far too close to a taller man dressed as Robin Hood. He had perfectly wavey light brown hair and dark green eyes. He extended his hand and Naruto found himself taking it, thinking that they were going to shake hands but instead he gently holds it and bows down.

Naruto looks around awkwardly. The streamers surrounding them made it hard for him to be seen with this strange man. Once the man popped up he smiled brightly. Naruto ripped his hand away but he didn't seem offended. "I didn't mean to startle you, it seemed like you were staring intently into your drink. My name's Nazo." Naruto rose an eyebrow at him. _Is that really his name?_ "I enjoy your costume, it matches you very well."

Cocking his head to the side, Naruto watches Nazo walk by him to grab a drink. "What makes you think that?"

Nazo brought the glass to his pink lips and smirked at Naruto as he sipped his drink. "The way you ran from those girls seemed like something a scaredfox would do. Also you look so cute with those ears and that tail swinging around. Those whiskers aren't very realistic, but they make the look all the more irresistable"

Naruto had completely forgotten about the tail behind him. He supposed that he did sort of bolt like a scared animal earlier, but what was with this guy calling him cute. He smirked as he traced a hand over his natural whisker marks. He shook his head with a smirk as he took a sip from his drink.

"Your a strange guy." Naruto smirked and looked around the room looking for anyone familiar.

"I get that a lot. I wonder if people tell you your cute a lot." Naruto almost spit up his drink at the boldness of Nazo's comment.

"Uh, no actually" Naruto felt his cheeks heat up slightly. Normally he would make scene to prove how not cut he was, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, instead he decided to try to walk away. "Well, see ya."

Before he could move Nazo snacked an arm around Naruto. He quickly turned to make another retreat when he felt a harsh tug. Naruto looks up at the man who had pulled him back by his collar. He turned his head to the side in confusion. Was it really thid easy to capture him? Just grab him by the back of the collar and he curls up like the kitsune he is dressed up as. Nazo slowely loosens his grip on Naruto's collar.

"I didn't mean to spook you away. I promise that wasn't my intentions. Your such a shy creature." Nazo smiled sweetly at Naruto and this is when Naruto flipped out. He wasn't sweet and he wasn't caught up into some wierd guy so easily.

Noticing Naruto's sudden change in additude he raised an eyebrow. "What is it my pet?"

Naruto Narowed his his eyes and grabbed the man by the collar. "What did you just

call me? Wanna try to say that again?"

***with sasuke***

"I'm not doing it." Kiba pouted to Sasuke and clasped his hands together to beg.

"Sasuke I can't pull this off without you. Please! Just say yes it will make this soo much easier on you." Kiba sirked at Sasuke mischeiviously.

Sasuke glared at him with his head to the side in curiousity." How exactly would helping you make things easier on me?"

"'Cause I just so happen to know what costume the old lady next door is wearing. It's a really good costume. There is no way you would be able to tell it was her unless she told you it was heer." Kiba knew he had something Sasuke needed in order to keep his night as simple as possible. Halso knew thst the lady that lived next door was crazy and wouldn't be afraid to kidnap Sasuke in this kind of setting.

His eyes now darting around the room, looking for any sign of the old lady, Sasuke knew he had no choice. "What was it again and why am I the one that has to do it?" Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a defeated sigh.

Kiba smiled brightly and then seeemed to become slightly shy for his reasoning. With a little step closer to Sasuke he began explaining everything once more in a harsh whisper. "Just help me get Hinata to not like Naruto anymore, I wanna.. you know

. Tell her how I feel, but I can't since she has a huge crush on Naruto. She tells me about how since he says hi to her all the time, she thinks he might like her back."

This was the most complex and annoying thing Sasuke has ever had to deal with. Which is why Sasuke typically tried to avoid theses situations. Love, who needs it? "Okey, thats fine and dandy but why the hell do I have to do it. There are plenty of other idiots here that could do it. It's not that hard to prove that Naruto isn't in to her. And why don't you just grow a pair and go tell her yourself?" Kiba glared at his friend.

"Everyone knows you guys are rooming together, so you have to know something about him that no one else knows. Let's be honest Sasuke, you've went through his stuff havn't you." Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away. "You probably beat the crap out of him on a daily base, and i would venture to bet that you guys argue about what to have for dinner. Am I right?" Actualy Sasuke didn't complain often about what Naruto made for dinner.

"If you want to you can lie about him, Hinata is so kind that she wouldn't ask him about it or tell anyone." Sasuke noted the fondness that Kiba had said that with. It seemed to almost pain him to suggest lieing to Hinata. "Maybe you could tell her he's gay!" Kiba seemed pretty proud of that suggestion.

"If it's just a matter of making stuff up, why not have Gaara do it. He seems like he can lie fairly well. I'm suppose to be watching the dobe, not making up rumors about him." Sasuke looked around the room again. For all he knew the girls that took off with Naruto earlier could have been the could be on the other side of the world by now and he wouldn't know.

"Well gaara intimidates Hinata and like I said, It'll make more since coming from you. Just go find her she said something about being by the table with drinks." Kiba waved as he walked away.

Sasuke shook his head at his idotic friend. He decided that he would find Naruto while looking for Hinata. He started walking around in search of Naruto, Hinata, and the drink table. Finally he spotted a small table with drinks on it with a mess of streamers all around it. He could see a few people standing around the able and a few standing in the center of the streamers. The ones standing in the streamers were hard to see but he didn't worry about them so much. More than likely it was just a couple trying to make out in private.

"Sasuke?" Turning to see a small figure covored by what looked like a bed sheet with holes cut in for the eyes, Sasuke took one guess as to who it was._ Kiba could have just said look for the floating bed sheet full of holes._ "Have you seen Kiba? He had said we would meet back here."

Sasuke will never unserstand this girl. "He sent me to tell you that he will be running kind of late, but he will be here." Sasuke watched the little ghost shake her head in understandance. How would he even go about this. He could just take the direct route like he did with everything else, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings or cause tears. God he hated tears.

"Sasuke?" There was almost a red tint to the sheet where her cheeks would have been. "You and N-naruto are, aren't d-dating. Right?" Hinata flinched at the unintentional glare she had gotten.

Taking a breathe he took back his glare and tried not to get aggravated at the apologies that were spewing from Hinata. "No Hinata, we are not dating. bu-"

For the first time ever Hinata interupted someone. "That's good. I thought Naruto was cheating on you." Hinata pointed towards the streamers behind Sasuke and he noticed for the first time who was under there.

Naruto, and some man. Naruto in some mans arms. Even worse, it looked like Naruto was trying to get away but he was forcfully pulled back. Sasuke immediatly left Hinata without another word, he began his march over to Naruto.

As he made his way over ther Naruto reached up and dragged the man into a...kiss? Surely that wasn't what he had just seen. It was the streamers in the way that made him unsure. It was hard to see them. The man had snuck his arm around Naruto's waist and placed a firm hand on the back of his head. Before Sasuke knew it he was right there, beside the two, their lips locked.

Although, not for long. "What the hell man?" Nazo pushed at Sasuke who had just pulled him from Naruto harshly by the shoulder. He hadn't managed to shove Sasuke like he had wanted to and Sasuke ignored him completely. Instead he focused on Naruto with all of his intensity.

"Sasuke, god where have you-"

_**Thud**_

Sasuke had Naruto up against the wall. Both his hands on either side of his head. Naruto had stoped his talking and Nazo watched in surprise. Few party guest noticed, but with one sharp glare from the Uchiha they soon turned away. When the raven finally turned his attention back to Naruto, he saw that the make-up had been smeared on his lips.

The sudden motion of his hand had caused Naruto to flinch slightly. He stopped moving for half a second, then made sure to move slowely. He wiped at the paint until Naruto's lips were for the most part uncovored. Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds then growled.

"What the hell happened?"Naruto was still shocked and couldn't speak. Sasuke leaned forward and asked again a little louder. "What the fuck happened while I was gone?"

"Listen man, you need to calm down." Sasuke turned on the man with a poisinous glare. It made him all the more agry to see the paint on his lip from kissing Naruto.

"Who are you exactly, why are you even here? Leave, now." Sasuke knew better than to start a scene here and now. The longer that guy stayed, the more likely he was to beat his face in.

The man infront of him smirked and Sasuke growled again. "Better be careful foxy, the big bad wolf may be more a threat than drowning." With that the man ran a tongue over his lips. "You ever think that may be why your little fox over there ran away. Cause you abandoned him, and treat him wrong."

"I believe I told you to leave. I'll only ask you once more before I escort you out myself. Beleive me, it won't be pleasant." Sasuke narrowed his eyes threateningly.

"I'm going, don't worry." He looked over Sasuke's shoulder and smiled brightly. Sasuke stepped in his line of view and the man slumped. "You should be careful of how you treat him. He's shy at first, but he can get fiery quickly, just gotta treat him right." the guy touched his lip and gave Sasuke a cocky smirk. "I could give you some pointers."

Sasuke jumped and wrestled the guy to the ground. With little effort he had gotten a hit in and managed to get a nice gripthe around his neck. Sasuke could feel eyes on him. Yup, this was perfect, Ino and Sakura were going to kill him. First though, he was going to kill this guy.

"Sasuke what the hell! Get off of him, now! Teme!" Sasuke tried to ignor Naruto's please but finally he got up. He lifted the guy by his shirt and dragged him to the door. He through the guy into the hallway and leaned out the door. "I don't need your help for anything." He hissed before slamming the door. When he turned back everyone was staring, but he was more focused on the fact that Naruto had a red mark across his cheek.

"How did you get that?" Naruto looked confused but touched his cheek and flinched. Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Dobe, he probably got hit while I was trying to kill that guy. Leave it to him to get in my way._

"Woah that was some kind of excitment." Everyone turned to Sakura and Ino standing on a table with a portable microphone and a speaker on the table with them. "I would say now is as good a time as any to let Ino make her announcment." Sakura handed Ino the mic and stepped down from the table. Ino took a deep breath before she blurted out her announement.

"I'm getting married!"

Everything in the room went silent. That was unexpected.

_**There you go guys. You can decide who Ino is getting married to, I'm leaving that one open for your own imagination. Also, Nazo is my own special creation, he isn't real.**_


	10. New Rules

"Ya it was great having you guys over, bye!" Naruto slammed the door closed before anyone could say anything else. He heaved a heavy Sigh as he leaned against the door with exhaustion. He let the cool surface of the door on his forehead aid his headache. After Ino announced her marriage, everyone erupted into a never ending flood of cheers and alcoholic beverages.

He was going to have to make a mental not to thank Ino for the sudden distraction that dragged people's attention from the random fight that had bust out in the middle of the party. They couldn't even blame it on drunkenness because after that Sasuke didn't so much as speak let alone drink. In fact the only thing he did for the rest of the night was analyze every face in the room and steered Naruto away from anyone they didn't know. He wouldn't speak, just grunt and steer.

Without even needing to turn, Naruto knew Sasuke was behind him. He could feel his warmth and the hot air that came from his nose as he let out sharp exhales. Naruto wondered how to address him, he was curious as to why Sasuke interrupted, and he was also pissed because he wasn't the one that got to beat the crap out of the creep that kissed him.

"Dobe," Naruto felt his blood chill. He was using the voice that guaranteed the demise of a foe. It was cool, smooth, and precise. Just like his usual words, but these had a hidden edge that you never knew were there until they cut into you. "Do you want to explain what that was tonight?"

Raising an eyebrow Naruto was sure this was a joke. Sasuke had to have seen the creep flirting with him and crap. He wasn't the one that did anything. In fact, now that Naruto thought about it, he had done everything to push the guy away.

Nazo had made a pass at him and he decided it was time to get everything straight before this whole Nazo situation got out of hand. He grabbed Nazo by his collar and pulled him down to eyes level so that he could hiss his threat. He was sure the threat was enough to get the Robin Hood dressed man to go help the poor or something. Anything as long as it got him away from Naruto. He just laughed though and said something along the lines of, 'You shouldn't leave yourself open', and forcefully pulled Naruto into a kiss that Naruto couldn't struggle against. He tried, but with Nazo's hands on the back of his head and on his waist, there was no moving.

That was about the time Sasuke came from nowhere to rip Nazo off of him. At first Naruto was just grateful and pissed that Sasuke had just then appeared but whenever Sasuke pinned him against the wall, all logical thought process left him. There was no way he was going to be able to answer, even though having Sasuke so mad scared him. He could feel his warm breath as he hissed his question over and over.

"Dammit Dobe snap out of it and answer me. Why did you kiss him?" Naruto shook his head and looked appalled by the very idea.

Naruto pointed his finger at Sasuke. "For your information I didn't kiss I'm, he forced me into a kiss that I couldn't get out of. Gross." Naruto shivered at the memory of it.

Sasuke balled his hands into fists and glared his hardest at the fox boy in front of him. "He forced you? Don't give me that BS! I saw you grab him by the shirt and force _him_ to kiss _you_. What the hell where you thinking, I didn't even know you swung that way! How am I supposed to protect you and crap if you go kissing random people at parties? It's ridiculous, I mean honestly, I know you're an idiot, but at the very least have decency." Sasuke huffed once his rant was finished.

It was a surprise to see Naruto as calm as can be in front of him, just listening to everything he was saying. He rose a blonde eyebrow. "Are you done? Can I explain what happened while you were freaking out?" His voice was simple annoyance.

Sasuke glared but Naruto just went on as loud as Sasuke had thought he would have been. "First of all I hate you for even thinking I would kiss a freak like that, let alone ruin a mission just because. Second of all, I didn't drag him into a kiss, I pulled on his collar like this," Naruto grabbed Sasuke's collar and pulled him so the where nose to nose and Naruto finished his last sentences. "And, he kissed me like I said earlier! Baka Teme!"

"Liar." Naruto's eye's almost bulged and his temperature rose as he took in what it was Sasuke had said. "You enjoyed it didn't you, is he your boyfriend or something? You yelled at me to get off of him."

Naruto rolled his eyes and growled. "Baka! How hard would it be for you to get your hands on the back of my head and around my waist right now? Not very hard is it? With little effort you could force me to kiss you and I wouldn't be able to do a whole shit load about it. I told you to get off of him because Ino told me if I fucked her party up somehow she would rip my balls off. I'm kinda attached to them y'know!"

It went silent, that last part that Naruto said would usually get a grimace of disapproval from Sasuke, but at the moment he was just stunned and amazed. Naruto was right; it was fairly easy to get his hands on the back of his head and around his waist. In fact he noticed how soft Naruto's hair was, or how small his waist was. With just a bit of pressure he could see how the gap between them could easily be closed.

Sasuke dropped his arms quickly as he realized where he had subconsciously placed them. He turned and started to walk away. He through a glance back at Naruto before he started talking again. "There are going to be new rules. I'm tired of Kakashi always telling me I'm not protecting you sufficiently enough, and then there was a situation like tonight. So here are the rules;"

No strangers in the House

Our idiot friends aren't allowed past the doorway

If you start whimpering at night, I'm kicking you.

Make me food and shut up.

"But that's isn't even a rule!" Naruto whined.

Whatever I say go's.

"Got it? Dobe." With a fake smile Naruto nodded. "Good. Sasuke made his way into the living room where he started watching one of Naruto's favorite T.V shows. AMFV.

_**This is a filler chapter, sorry guys.**_


	11. Argument,prank,apology, and inventation

_Humans are creatures of habit; once they have a ritual it is hard to break it. That is why most humans have one thing about them that they will never be able to change. They will always be their individual selves for that reason. Unfortunately, some humans take this natural processe of habit to the extreme which makes unhealthy for themselves or others around them. For example: the OCD disorder may cause people to become distant and annoyed by others easily. Also, they have a habit of picking at their body parts, pulling hair, creating sores, and nibbling their fingers. These habits are the hardest to break because it is a nurological impulse that the human feels is necessary to be complete._

_ Most people will say that in order to break a habit it takes approximately twenty one days to break. After breaking the impulse you must stay away from the impulse; people will fall back into habits faster than breaking them. What is even more strenuous on the human bodies habit, are their unusual reactions to change. As well as breaking a habit, it takes twenty one days to become accustomed to a new change in your surrounding or in one's self._

_***Click***_

Sasuke yawned, he didn't even remember drifting off to sleep, let alone watching some weird science channel. What he did remember was the huge fight. He groaned as he placed his hand over his eyes to guard from the light coming through the cracked kitchen door. He didn't mean anything he said, and he hoped that Naruto hadn't meant what he said. They both said extremely terrible things to each other, things that both knew bothered the other more than anything.

With everything he had, he begged for them to not ever fight so severely again. They've had their blow outs, gotten into unbelievable fights. One's that seemed like they would never speak to each other again, but none of them seemed like this. Absolutely none of them, this was different somehow, and Sasuke wondered if he didn't already understand why it was different.

"I hate you so much! God I couldn't stand you before this, and now I think I might turn myself in so I don't have to see your pathetic face again." Sasuke groaned again and rolled onto his side. It stung him harder than a punch to the face would have. What is tearing him up even more now is that one Naruto got his words out, he had actually hit him and pinned him against the ground.

"Oh, I'm the pathetic one? You can't even protect yourself. At this point you're the only pathetic one I see you stupid loser." Naruto managed to slip one of his wrists from Sasuke's hand and slugged Sasuke in the left cheek. He could feel it throbbing even now.

It went on like this for hours, then he remembered something extremely annoying. They trashed his whole house. They argued all day throughout every single room, throwing stuff around and not caring as long as they had the last word. Peeking through his fingers Sasuke confirmed that his house was trashed. He sighed and decided to get up and do something, lying there was just depressing him.

He sat up and slowly analyzed the house. He decided to start in his room, so that whenever he wanted to pass out, his room would be clean. He still doesn't know why they had even been in his room arguing. They just sort of ended up there, just as they did everywhere in the house. He shook his head at a broken vase as he made his way to his room.

He pushed open the door and was welcomed in with the moon shining in, making his pale room shimmer to life even in the middle of night. He liked the effect it made on his room, making you second guess every shadow in the room. It usually causes people to go crazy because of its plain and 'creepy' look. But Sasuke found it comforting and beautiful. Seeing his bed made him give in on the thought of cleaning, there was no purpose in cleaning at one A.M.

Without any thought he flopped down on his bed and instantly curled up to his pillows. He let out a content sigh as he found a comfortable position. He felt extremely warm even though he hadn't covered up yet. As he started to drift away into his sleep he felt the warmth spread over him. Cold chills ran over him, but it felt great.

Suddenly he saw Naruto lying beside him. His arms wrapped around him, he was fast asleep. Whenever Sasuke stared at him his eyes fluttered open, he seemed to get closer, if possible, and he seemed a bit guilty. Sasuke saw him mouth something but he couldn't understand. He got closer to hear and it startled him awake whenever he heard it. "This will teach you, stupid Teme."

Pouncing up from bed, Sasuke heard a startled yell as Naruto fell backwards. Sasuke's heart was beating quickly in his chest and he played little attention to the spazzy Blond at his bed side. Nothing about that dream was scary, but he couldn't figure out what exactly it was that caused him to become so, scare? Spooked? Excit- Oh no no, no. Definitely not that. Of course not, right?

"Dammit Baka Teme!" Naruto whined looking up at Sasuke on the bed. He yelled a black pot that had gross green and brown goo all over it, as well as all over him. He made a face and covered his mouth, it was absolutely retched. "This is the last thing I want to do right now, but." Naruto stood up and scooped as much of the goo in his hands as possible. "Come here sleeping beauty."

With a quick lung Naruto almost managed to land on top of Sasuke, however Sasuke was quick enough to barely escape. Naruto didn't waist a second and charged after Sasuke again, not giving him a break at all. Sasuke almost lost his footing as the smell reached him, Naruto took the hesitation as an opening and snuck his foot out to Sasuke's ankles and placed a hand at Sasuke's back. Instantly Sasuke cringed away and tripped.

He landed on the floor and Naruto placed his foot on his chest. He stood over Sasuke triumphantly. Sasuke glared at him and pressed up on Naruto's foot. "Naruto, I'm warning you."

Naruto mocked shock. "Oh wow I'm shaking in my boots, I have a warning!" He scooped lower making sure to keep pressure on Sasuke. With a quick movement h managed to straddle Sasuke. Doing this alone got some goo on Sasuke; he instantly freaked out and started to try to free himself without touching Naruto. Anything he could to get away, but whenever he pushed up with his legs causeing his hips to buck upwards, where Naruto was sitting, he caused Naruto to land sprawled out over him, spreading even more of the goo to his clothing.

"Eeh! Naruto! What the fuck, this is disgusting! What the hell were you doing? What the hell is this?" Naruto looking up and laughed obnoxiously.

"Haha, Sasuke! You ended up working against yourself. You lose and now your covered in the mixture." He grinned cheekily and placed his elbows onto Sasuke's chest and held up his face with his hands.

"Idiot!" Sasuke hissed and glared at the smiling blond on top of him. "Your covered in it as well, more so than me in fact." Naruto furrowed his brows and sat back up into Sasuke's hips and examined his outfit. Sasuke was right he had more goo. Not for long though.

Sasuke squirmed a bit under Naruto's weight; sitting on his hips was awkward in itself, but being covered in this disgusting goo. He inhaled breath as Naruto lowered his self-back down onto Sasuke's chest. Naruto reached over Sasuke's head and was messing with something. Sasuke turned his head to the side so that their cheeks wouldn't touch. "What are you doing you idiot, get off of me."

"Just a second Teme!" Naruto made a 'ah' sound as he found what it was he had been looking for. Sasuke started to look up to see what it was but a liquid poured down onto his face and then down onto his chest. Whatever that vile stuff was, Naruto had managed to pour more of it onto his whole body. Sasuke freaked and shoved Naruto roughly, he felt his weight leave him. He rolled on to his side and wiped at the stuff on his face.

Naruto laughed hard from wherever he had landed. "I'll kill you."

Quickly Naruto popped up and ran he didn't look back as Sasuke raced after him. He was laughing his hardest and his arms were held out at his side. Sasuke glared at the idiot he was chasing, but he found himself smirking. Naruto will be childish even when he is about to die by the hands of his best friend.

"Hey, I think thats a good luck for you sasuke! So much better than before." Something glimered in Sasuke's eyes before he lunged his hand forward and wrapped his hand in Naruto's uncept hair. Naruto hissed in pain as Sasuke walked towards a door.

Naruto was so busy trying to free himself he hadn't realized where they were untile he heard running water. He looked up at Sasuke who was bent over the tub running water. "What the hell Sasuke?"

Glaring over his shoulder, Sasuke lifted Naruto by his hair up onto his feet . Naruto hissed but refused to show Sasuke how much it did hurt. "Your filthy, you make everything grimme and gross." Naruto looked confused as all get out, was Sasuke really going to bathe him?

"before I drowned you, what exactly was it that you managed to smear over the both of us?" Naruto looked at the green and brown goo smeared across his cheek and over his lips, then dripped down his neck and over his collar bones to land on his chest.

Sasuke's pale skin made the goo look especially dark and sticky. "Mashed up greenbeans, pease, relish, mustard, ketchup, and finally vinagar. It made it green for the most part, but there are some parts that are brown. Like right here." Naruto reached out and ran his thumb over Sasuke's bottom lip and pulled it back to show Sasuke with a smirk.

_**Splash!**_

"Ahh! Someone!" Gurggling came from Naruto as he chocked on the warm water. "He's going to kill me!" Sasuke pushed down harder so that Naruto's mouth was under the water. As Naruto thrashed around it caused water to go up his nose, which caused him to squirm and fight even more. He almost got away at one point by squirting water up at Sasuke, but he pushed past it.

_**Bang!**_

"Leave that young lady alone you stupid brute!"

Sasuke's vision swayed and clouded over for the slightest of seconds and he found himself face first in water. He pushed himself up but slipped and landed in the water completely with Naruto. Whenever he cleared his eyes he looked up and swore he almost tried to drowned himself.

The old lady from next door. "Sasuke was it? Didn't I tell you to start treating her right? I've had to listen to your argueing all day, and now, at god forsaken two in the morning I have to come in here and stop you from murdering this pour thing! It's rediculous!" Sasuke glared and kept his head down.

"Young lady would you like to come to my house to stay the night? I can get you help if you need it. You don't have to stay here with this idiot." Sasuke flinched and tried o refrain every urge he had to back hand the old broad.

There was movement beside him and Sasuke realized that even the small movement of Naruto shaking his head 'no' caused the water in the tub to almost go over the edge. He got on his knees and reached over Naruto to turn off the faucet.

Niether Sasuke or Naruto expected to hear a dull crack as the old lady smacked Sasuke in the back of the head with her cane once more. She used her cane to push his head under water and Sasuke didn't even try to do anything to stop it. Naruto started to worry as the minute mark came closer. Not to mention where his head was being held was pretty much above his lap.

"I think he gets the point now." She allowed Sasuke's head to come up and Sasuke came up breathing heavy and red across his face. the only conclusion Naruto could come to was that the water was hot.

"I wanna hear you apologize for everything under the sun do you understand. get to it!" Sasuke glared at the old lady and she held up her cane. Sasuke immediatly turned to Naruto and bowed his head slightly. "Make it from the heart or I'll make you see your ancestors."

Nodding sasuke took a second to think. "I'm really sorry for becoming over protective over the last few days and reacting too much to everything. It's just that you drive me up the wall with the simplest things. I didn't know how much you effected me untile you moved in. So I guesse I can't kill you because I wouldn't know what to do afterwards."

naruto just stared as Sasuke's wet hair cllung to his face and dripped. His knight shirt clung to his every muscle and his pajama pants, we're not gonna go there for right now. Naruto closed his eyes and nodded. He felt a small hand on his head, the old lady smiled down at him.

Even though you may not have done anything it's your turn." Naruot let out a huge sigh and didn't even bother to lower his head, infact it was wierd that Sasuke still had his head bowed.

He rolled his eyes as he started. "I suppose I'm sorry thst I poured goo all over you while you were trying to sleep, and that in the process of making the goo, I broke a few spoons." Naruto saw Sasuke's right shoulder twitch lightly.

The old lady cleared her throat and then fanned her red face. "Darling, ahem, young man."

Sasuke grunted in response. Naruto looked from Sasuke up to the old lady with her eyes adverted away and a blush across her wringled face.

"You have abit of an ssue with your wet clothing, perhaps I should make this quick." Naruto looked back at Sasuke who was now facing the wall. His pajamas, they hid nothing. "My nephew is in town and I believe you two should come over tomorrow so I can show you a proper gentleman. 7:30, wear decent civillian cloths. Good bye."

Taking one finale glance towards Sasuke she quickly leaned towards Naruto. "Your a lucky one." She was quick to disapear and Naruto heard the door close.

It took him about five seconds to get over the horror of what he had just been through. And it took exactlyone second after that to realize that Sasuke hed him by the front of his shirt. "I will kill you for this!" Even though there was venom and darkness in his threat, his red face made it much less threatening.

"Hey teme, look on the bright side. Most of the slime is off of us now, and I don't have to cook dinner tomorrow."

_**Splash!**_

Naruto lifted his head back up and breathed heavily. Whenever he could see again his breathing stopped all together. There was a light squish noise as Sasuke's shirt landed against the tiled floor. Sasuke glared as his pajama pants tangled under the water at his feet. Naruto all but swollowed his tongue.

"N-need help?" Sasuke glared and started to yell at Naruto but becuase of the lack of room he managed to move wrong and slipped. Naruto laughed nervously. "Here."

Sasuke tried to protest as he realized that his head had landed against Naruto's chest and Naruto was grabbing his pants. Within seconds Naruto untangled Sasuke from the soaked pants and threw them onto the floor. Sasuke quickly lifted himself up and glared at the water.

"What do you think your doing?" Naruto threw his shirt onto the floor as well and was untieing his own pants. Naruto smiled and looked up at the flustered raven.

"Last time I checked it's wierd to wear clothing while in a bath." Naruto quickly pulled his pants off and was rid of them.

"That's why you are going to get out! Go away Dobe." Naruto shooke his head.

"C'mon Sasuke! You heard the old lady, you have to start treating your girlfriend with respect and kindness." Naruto stuck his tongu out at Sasuke and was immediatly hit in the face with a splash of water. He coughed and continued.

"Seriously though it like almost three in the morning and I still have goo on me and so don't you. It'll be better if we both get clean at the same tim so we can go to sleep." Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment but then layed his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Naruto smiled as he sunk into the water. The bath wasn't very big so whenever he sunk further his legs ended up ontop of Sasuke's.

"Ow!" Naruot glared at Sasuke who had just kicked him. "Stay to your own side!"

"Thats impossible teme! The tub isn't that big!"

"Then get out and wait your turn!"

"Why should I? Your the one that has the issues with being touched."

"It's my bath!"

"That's it!" Sasuke tensed up ready for an attack but instead naruto just turned to face away from him. He untenced and stared at the back of his blonde head. Then Naruto fell backwards and landed against Sasuke. "I'm going to lay on you, and if you have an issue, get out!"

"Dobe!"


	12. This Game We Play

"Explain again will you?" Naruto placed a hand over his eyes in frustration. For the last ten minutes he had been trying to get an especially grumpy Sasuke off of the couch and into some actual clothing. Ever since the whole goo thing last night, he hadn't seemed particularly peppy. "Last time I recalled, she is a freak that breaks into my apartment just so she can beat me, give me condoms, or stare at me awkwardly. I say we let her eat alone with that nephew of hers."

"teme! I know you love me but you can't keep me all to yourself! I need to interact with actual human beings!" Sasuke growled at Naruto's comments. Sasuke had found Naruto to be especially loud this morning.

Sasuke flopped over on his side, stretching his legs over the couch and throwing his arms over his head to block out everything. "I'm human Dobe."

Naruto growled and made his way to the couch. "Teme, you can't just spend all day in your pajamas sleeping your life away! Especially since we got an offer to go eat somewhere with weird people. Did you hear that? Free food!"

Naruto felt something against his mouth, he looked down to see a pale hand pushing harshly against his lips to keep any further words from slipping out. Sasuke's naughty and tangled hair was sprawled across his face, a veil over his ivory face. "I. Don't. Care." His arm fell limp once again and he curled into the cushion of the couch.

"Baka! Your sick again aren't you?" Sasuke popped up quickly and glared.

"Last time doesn't count as sick. I was just, out of it. I don't even remember what all went on that day!" Sasuke focused on Naruto and his blue eyes seemed bigger brighter and more enchanting than ever. A sudden memory takes over him:

_He blinked, it felt like a blink at least. Whenever he opened his eyes he saw the sea. It was bright blue, sparkling and endless; It was breathtaking. Then there was the warmth, the endless warmth. He closed his eyes and let the warmth fill his body. Then he realized what was going on, he pushed off from the wall and released Naruto's lips._

_Was that a whimper, definitely not? Had he fainted for a second? It wasn't a dream; he could still feel the tingle on his own lips. When he opened his eyes again Naruto looked almost afraid. He closed his eyes and let himself drift away for a second. He figured everything could wait for five minutes while his body collapsed the rest of the way._

_"Sasuke!"_

Naruto looked confused an afraid. Almost as if contemplating something. Sasuke felt a sudden urge to move away. He really didn't know what caused him to become so ill so suddenly. What was even worse was that dream he had. At least he prayed it was a dream.

"Sasuke?" Naruto sounded like he was addressing a skittish animal. "You don't remember that day well?"

The dropping in Sasuke's stomach made him aware that deep down he knew it hadn't been a dream. "I only remember getting home and passing out." It was only partially a lie.

Nodding Naruto let out a sigh, Sasuke couldn't tell if it was sad or content. "Well, I don't need you to use this sickness as an excuse let's get going Teme. Don't make me call for reinforcements." Naruto stood up and made his way towards the door. He glanced at a clock and got antsy, it was time for them to go get dinner, and he thought he smelled Ramon.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and rolled back over. "How are you going to call? Kiba? Gaara? Or even Sakura? None of them can help you."

Naruto smirked. "There is only one person on my mind, she could probably make you do anything if her favorite person asked." Sasuke turned anough to examine Naruto over his shoulder. "She has already gotten you to apologize to me, I'm pretty sure she can get you to go to a dinner."

Sasuke felt a twitch coming on. "Don't you even go there. I'll tell her you're actually a guy."

"Oh ya sure you can do that, but then she would tell the whole village that that cute blonde you've been seeing was actually a guy the whole time. Then I'm positive everyone would believe her stories."

A laugh escaped Naruto as Sasuke impossibly became paler as he realized what all of that would do. He was surprised whenever he saw him roll back over. Sasuke acted as if he didn't care but in reality Naruto could tell that this was a challenge. "Fine, she's just down the hall right? I'll go get her." Naruto turned and opened unlocked the door.

He made his movements slow enough to give Sasuke a chance, but fast enough o make it look casual. The door knob was turned, and the door was being opened and he still didn't hear a single thing. Naruto wondered if Sasuke really didn't care, or if he thought that Naruto wouldn't be willing to do it. He was completely incorrect if he thought that Naruto wasn't prepared to play this game.

Bang!

Naruto's eyes widened as the door was suddenly ripped from his hands and forced shut. The smell of wind and spice hit him and he realized what happened. He wasn't sure how to react, wasn't sure how this was part of them game. Was this offence or defense, and then there was the thing of possible cheating. He turned slowly to face Sasuke and mint hit him, Sasuke loved spearmint gum.

"Idiot, you could have just said 'stop' or something. You didn't have to go and almost give me a heart attack! Jeez baka!" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted slightly, he really hated being trapped between Sasuke's arms as his palms were flat against the door behind him. Sasuke lifted his head and his eyes held Naruto's intently.

Naruto slowly tried to force his body to recall the motions of breathing in and out. He always felt a bit frightened that Sasuke could cause him to forget about the magical thing called oxygen. How can someone do that, he wanted to know badly. He forced himself to look away slightly from His eyes, the last time he allowed himself to gaze into the onyx traps, he found himself in a new kind of predicament.

He started to become restless as sudden tingles in his lips ran rampant as the memory of their… accidental? Yup, accidental kiss. How many of those have they had, seems like hundreds. Naruto bit down hard on his bottom lip to repress the strange tingle. Stupid shit happens whenever he thinks about that sort of crap, he lets a small growl escape his lips. So frustrating, and eing Naruto, he doesn't 'allow' things to frustrate him for long.

With quick shove Naruto was able to get away from Sasuke for a second long enough to open the door and into the hall. Sasuke was quick to make it into the hallway and grab Naruto's shirt. "What are you doing you idiot?" Sasuke looked around, searching for the elderly lady that made his life a basket of sunshine.

"I'm going to dinner, it's almost 6:45. I can't wait for food all night." He jerked away and made his way towards the neighbor's door. He raised his fist, prepared to knock when he heard Sasuke cry out.

"Wait!" Naruto turned and watched Sasuke, his face was a mixture of regular pissy-ness and defeat. "Let me at least get some clothing on. Then you can knock. Ok." He immediately went back inside without even bothering to close the door. Naruto rolled his eyes and threw a mini victory party right there in the hall.

Click

Naruto looked behind him at the sound and found himself looking up into the sculpted face of Nazo. Without thinking Naruto Immediately started to walk away. "Sorry wrong door!" Just as he had managed to force that from his mouth he was caught by his wrist and pulled back. "Really I'm sorry I'll just be going now." He tried to keep his head low as he spoke.

"Now foxy, I wouldn't want you to miss my aunt's dinner. Come on in doll face." With a harsh pull Nazo had Naruto in through the door.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whimpered as he was pulled forward. _Sasuke had best hurry_.

Sasuke barely had his gray long sleeved shirt on whenever he threw the door open. He looked around in a moment of confusion. His idiot was nowhere to be found and he hadn't been gone long. Only two minutes. He heaved a sigh as he made his way towards his neighbor's door. He was almost completely sure he knew where the hungry Dobe had wondered off to.

Knocking on the door was almost physically painful. Not once did he ever believe he would have to mingle with this weirdo. He hated the idea of even seeing the old lady again; let alone seeing the inside of her apartment. He was well over more than half tempted to turn around, until the door opened. What joy he had to see the older woman in a black silken evening gown. Wrinkles were everywhere, not to mention she wasn't the most beautiful. Sasuke will admit that older people usually look elegant, he has respect for elderly. Just not this one.

She smiled in what Sasuke had thought was supposed to be alluringly. "Well hello there, why don't you come on in." Sasuke forced an unsteady smile onto his lips.

He nodded and took an unsure step through the door. As he walked by the older woman he pressed himself against the wall to get around her. She only left about three inches for him to get through. He jumped the rest of the way in whenever he felt a sharp pain in his rear end. He looked back at the woman in shock.

With a wink she held up her index finger and thumb, making pinching motions. "Perfect."

Sasuke forced back a growl and backed into the next room away from the still smiling woman. _What is with this woman? _"Sasuke!"

At hearing his name, Sasuke instantly started to look around. What he saw almost caused him a nice little black out. Naruto was just standing a few feet away leaning up against a wall. Towering over him was the lame brain guy from Ino's party. Sasuke's head snapped to the side sharply and Naruto stared nervously from Nazo to Sasuke.

Just then the elderly woman walked in and asked them nicely to sit at the table. With Nazo and Sasuke locked in a staring contest, no one moved. The woman laughed lightly and stomped her foot. "Get your asses into a seat, now!"

All was silent and after a few moments the woman spoke. "Ok, now then. This is my nephew Nazo." Sasuke grimaced even further as she pointed to her Nephew who sat perfectly in his chair. "He is a little queer." Sasuke eyed the woman curiously, as Nazo made an annoyed face. She didn't seem to like that fact.

"And these two, Nazo, are my lovely neighbor's." She eyes the two carefully. I've only just realized I never really introduced myself. I would like for you to call me missy."

Both Sasuke and Naruto nodded. Naruto smiled at Missy and Sasuke looked around the room trying to avoid the look Missy was giving him. "Nazo, isn't Naruto lovely tonight, even though she is wearing a man's outfit." Sasuke's attention snapped up and he watched Nazo smirk as he looked up.

Everything that the older lady has heard over the last week or so would be damning evidence if she knew Naruto was a guy. Sasuke knew that she was off of her rocker enough to believe Naruto was a girl, but for the most part, Nazo's cheese hasn't completely slipped from his cracker; he knows Naruto is male.

"Actually Aunty, Naruto is ravishing, in just what _she_ is wearing." Sasuke felt every muscle in his body tense, fighting the sudden need to punch nazo in the face. But of course that would blow everything. Instead he settled with a light cough that steered his attention from Naruto who ignored Nazo completely and was having a conversation with Missy. Nazo's smile dimmed lightly as they entered a short glaring match once more.

"Nazo, how do you feel about Naruto?" Sasuke was seriously getting tired of Missy's stupid and unneeded questions.

"She is stunning and beautiful. I only wish that I could rip out my heart to present it to her." Missy rose an eyebrow at her nephew and then looked down at Naruto who was looking down at the table.

"Nazo, honey, you do realize Naruto is a young _woman _right?" At this Nazo smiled brightly and even Sasuke couldn't help the smile that appeared as Naruto glared at his hands with a dark blush over his face. He wouldn't say anything either, he knew the punishment if he did. "Maybe there is hope for you yet."

Nazo shrugged his shoulders as his Aunt left the room and entered into what Sasuke and Naruto assumed to be the kitchen. Nazo wasted no time in as he looked immediately back at Naruto and started his conversation again. "As I had been saying earlier, I was under the impression that my aunt was trying to set me up with a girl again."

Sasuke was pretty sure he could handle them speaking if this was going to be the topic. It seemed innocent enough. "I didn't however know that she was actually trying to set me up with hot little fox that she believes to be a chic." And the conversation was no longer innocent.

"Now why would she go and do a stupid thing like that when she thinks that me and Naruto are dating? " Sasuke didn't hide the hiss in his voice, so Nazo didn't hide the high and mighty smugness from his.

"She thinks she can convert me into a straight person, so she tried guilting me into stealing Naruto from you. She said something along the lines of, "that stupid brute is horrendous and the girl is so cute and frail." Nazo smiled back at Naruto. "Some of the stories I've heard about you. The make me feel extremely lucky that I get to spend the evening with you."

"Ya about that buddy, I think we should g-"

"Sit back down young lady, I can't serve the food if everyone is standing." Missy walked in with a huge pot and a few glasses in hand. She gave Naruto a quick glare and he found himself plopping back into his seat. Sometimes she seemed as vicious as she did the first night they met.

After a few nice words and a weird cheer of their being a nice little unity between them all, Missy finally stopped pouring Sake for herself and everyone (especially herself). She started dipping out food into bowls. It was vegetable soup. Naruto was more than happy to dig in, and Sasuke took small sips of the broth.

The table they sat at was slightly rectangular and it aggravated Sasuke that Misy insisted that Sasuke sit at the end of the table while Naruto and Nazo sat on the sides. By Sasuke's calculation, that brought the too close to each other. Which was proven whenever Nazo reached across the table and poured Naruto more sake.

"Just be careful not to drown." Something about that sentence from Nazo sparked the memory of Sasuke and Nazo's fight. Sasuke tried to remember what it was but he was too angry to really think perfectly. Whenever he saw Naruto make a face he felt a bit unnerved.

Naruto had stuck out his tongue, which is what he did whenever he was being picked on. Meaning that was an inside joke between Nazo and Naruto. Sasuke didn't like the idea of there being anything between them, let alone an inside joke. He downed the rest of his drink and turned back to his soup. It suddenly hit him that he shouldn't honestly care. Should he.

Really, it was different at the party, but now there wasn't a reason. He could see Naruto ignoring him, making rude comments and everything. Yet it still pissed him off to no end that Nazo continued his constant flirting. It struck his nerve shaprly and without end, he could just-

_**Snap!**_

Sasuke was as surprised as everyone else by the sudden noise. They all stared at him with slight shock he looked down at his spoon and saw it completely bent in half. Sasuke grimaced at it and he turned to Missy at the other end of the table. "I will replace that." She shook her head and tossed a spoon down to him, he caught it and thanked her.

"Naruto, what had you been saying?" Nazo smiled brightly and laid his head in his palm. Naruto looked thoughtful for a minute and then seemed to remember. He turned to Missy seeming excited.

"Whenever I found that herb, I felt like the luckiest person on earth. Especially since it was just that morning that I had learned out to use it on wounds. It works very well to." Naruto finished his story up with one big scoop of soup.

Something about that seemed extremely familiar. "Naruto." Said person flinch lightly as he looked up.

"What is it Teme?" Sasuke tilted his head to the side slightly. Naruto knew exactly what it was that Sasuke was going to say. What struck Sasuke as amusing was the faces the other two were making hearing Naruto call Sasuke a Teme.

"Dobe, wasn't it Sakura that found the herb, and it was Sakura that knew how to use it." Naruto looked like he was in thought.

"No I definitely remember it being me." Naruto carelessly started eating his third bowl of soup.

"Idiot, you passed out as soon as I dug the arrow head out of you shoulder." Nazo and Missy started to exchange strange looks.

"I did not pass out just because you dug an arrow out of my shoulder! Baka! Stop lying!

"I'm not the one lying you loser!"

"Enough!" Naruto and Sasuke had unknowingly come nose to nose and both had a fist risen, ready to fight. Whenever Missy yelled their attention fell back to the other to members of this dinner. "Sasuke, what did I say about treating women with respect?" Sasuke lowered his head and let his hair fall over his face. Here we go again.

Gritting his teeth together he looked up at Naruto who was sitting and smirking. He knew that whenever Missy was involved, Naruto won every fight. So Sasuke was ready to play his game. His lips formed a mischievous smirk. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him closely. Naruto wasn't expecting this and fell onto Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke placed a hand lightly on Naruto's tanned cheek. "I'm so sorry darling, my manners escaped for a moment. Forgive me, I believe I was remembering the wrong time. I think I know what time your speaking of."

Lost forwords, Naruto could only stand there. Nazo smirked but Missy was beat red froma mixture of frustration (She was trying to get Nazo to steal Naruto away) and delightedness. (Sasuke was using a manly voice and speaking so sweetly. She was pretending he was speaking to her.)

"Ok, enough of the mushy stuff, Naruto, do you mind helping me put things in the kitchen and clean up a bit. Nazo, you can keep Sasuke busy." Missy grabbed Naruto by the elbow and started pulling Naruto away.

Sasuke released Naruto easily and smirked evily as he was being pulled away. Naruto, now aware of the stunt Sasuke had just pulled decided to pull one on his own. Quickly he thought of the first embarrassing thing he could do to get a reaction from Sasuke. He winked and blew a kiss.

"See ya cowboy!" Sasuke glared and Naruto laughed as he and Missy disappeared into the kitchen. Sasuke shook his head, his stunt was way better than Naruto's, but if he knew Naruto at all, by the end of the night Naruto was going to pull something completely stupid to get revenge.

"Nice one there." Sasuke turned his attention to the one that spoke. He grimaced and only glared. "Chill man. That was pretty funny. My Aunt may be completely blind to this, but I'm not."

Taking a second to go over this in his mind Sasuke realized that he didn't know what exactly it was that Nazo was getting at. "What are you talking about?"

Nazo let out a humourless laugh. "Either you guys Love each other and Have been married for about fifteen years, or you guys are only doing this to piss the other one off. You guys aren't in a relationship are you?" Sasuke was pretty impressed that he had pinpointed that pretty quickly.

"No, we aren't. We are at the most friends, but only barely. Why do you care?" Sasuke eyes him carefully, he seemed like one of those guys that thought he could get anyone he wanted just by forcing a kiss on someone.

Running his fingers through his fluffy hair, Nazy leaned against a wall. "Because Naruto fits everything." Whenever he saw Sasuke's confused expression he continued. "He is my type, he's shorter than me, and my aunt thinks he's a girl."

"You can't have him though."

Nazo turned his gaze to Sasuke and smirked. "That is the reason for my comment earlier. I can't tell if you love him, or if you hate his guts. Your protective of him, and yet you guys call each other terrible names." Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Maybe that's why you so pissy, you love him and he can't return it?"

Yup, that tears it. Sasuke growled. "Maybe you talk to much!"

As soon as Missy managed Naruto into the kitchen she threw everything onto a counter and turned to Naruto. He had looked around and realized that there were weird knick knacks everywhere. In his mind, the owls were creepy, but the she had to go and bring ripped stuff animals into her decorating and that just made everything freaky.

"Naruto, will you go out with my nephew!" Taking a second to process what it was the elderly lady asked, Naruto blinked a few times.

"Uh, no I think I'm good." Missy grabbed his arm tightly.

She seemed so desperate. "That Sasuke character doesn't seem like the right type for you, he's loud, vicious and mean to you. Nazo is nice sweet and extremely gentlemanly." Naruto tried to take a step back but her grip was fierce.

"Listen Lady Sasuke is a pretty nice guy, I've kinda known him my whole life. I don't know Nazo really."

"But you do know him! He told me about the night he went over there to a party. He described a couple and it had to have been you two. A cut young blond and a brute of guy with black hair. You kissed him!"

Naruto was stuttering over his words, this woman was abso-freakin-lutely nuts. Bonkers, wacko! How she was still allowed to live by herself was beyond Naruto's understandance. Seriously, this lady needed to either be in a well locked down nursing home, or a loonybin.

"Uh I think you got the wrong person. Maybe I should just…" Naruto pulled his arm harshly out of her grip and he moved for the door. When he opened it Missy chased after him only to bump squarely into him. She looked up to see what it was that made him stop and let out a sigh. She sort of figured this would happen.

She moved infront of Naruto and stuck her fingers in her mouth. She let loose a whistle so loud and high pitched, that the two boys broke apart immediately to cover their ears. They had been on the floor throwing blows, over what, who knows but it must have been bad. In minutes the old lady had them both in chairs. She was pretty head strong for an old lady.

She pulled out a first aid kit and immediately started working on Sasuke's cut eyebrow. She told Naruto to work on Nazo and Naruto didn't know where to begin. Honestly you could tell who won the fight. Sasuke had gotten a lot of blows in. Nazo was going to have a black eyes, his lip bled, and his cheek had a perfectly round red mark.

Naruto put ice into a bag and had Nazo hold it against his eye and he started to pat the blood away from Nazo's lip. "How much do you dislike blood?" Nazo asked casually.

Shrugging Naruto grabbed a piece of ice from the bag. "I don't mind it at all. It's just blood." Naruto saw Sasuke out of the corner of his eyes sit up and try to lean away from Missy who was fussing over his head like it was some big deal.

"I'm glad you don't mind it." Naruto looked back down at Nazo and he moved his bag o ice. Before he could really think about it, Nazo had him. He tangled his long fingers in Naruto's hair and pulled him down so that he could cover his lips with Naruto's.

Naruto made a noise of shock and tried to move away but Nazo had his hair. Sasuke stood up in his chair and almost toppled Missy over. Using a random kunai knife that he pulled from his shoe he jabbed Nazo with it only hard enough to get his attention. Nazo released him enough that Naruto could escape.

"What the hell is wrong with you! That's the second freakin time! You can't just go and do that whenever you want to, seriously!" Naruto glared and grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Let's go Teme, this has been the most awkward night ever and I'm ready for it to end."

Sasuke let out a small hiss as he threw his knife just as Naruto gave him one last pull through the door. It landed in the wall by Nazo who was waving goodbye. Once they were back in their apartment Naruto felt like he could take six hundred baths and it would never clean him from the creepiness.

For some reason he wasn't mad at Nazo who is weird and annoying and like to kiss Naruto for no reason. Instead he was pissed at Sasuke. He turned to him and the both glared. Naruto shook his head and stomped to the couch and sat down. Sasuke followed his lead but Naruto stopped him.

"Go away, I don't want to sit by you." Sasuke glowered and crossed his arms.

"Because I interrupted your kiss?"

Naruto clenched his fists and popped up from the couch. No, it's because you're like Nazo!" Sasuke at first looked shocked but then he seemed more pissed than ever before.

"Don't ever say that again, we are nothing alike. How can you even say that?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Your right how could I have been so stupid? Whenever Nazo kisses me he does it on purpose and he remembers it!" Naruto stopped during the silence to think. Why was he yelling about this all of a sudden? Why be mad in the first place. He should be laughing because the escaped some weird situation.

"What are you talking about Naruto, every time we've kissed, it was your fault." Sasuke rubbed his temple and started to walk towards the kitchen to find something to drink. Naruto immediately chased after him. Not wanting to give up just yet.

"I want to finish our game!"

"Naruto, our game is over. I won, remember? You should have tried harder." Sasuke opened the fridge and scanned its contents.

Jumping in his line of view, Naruto continued to speak. "It isn't over until this month is over. And that's a good two weeks away."

Sasuke counted it up in his head and sure enough Naruto was right he had been here for almost two weeks. It was sort of amazing how interestingly annoying his life had become since Naruto had moved in. He started to think about what it would be like without Naruto around and it seemed sort of odd. Then he remembered the peace and quiet and it all seemed amazing. He wondered how he survived these weeks with something constantly happening, and not ever having any time at all to himself. It was awful.

He was curious as to what this game was that Naruto wanted to play. "So, are there rules or a goal to this game of yours?"

Naruto smirked. "You're the one that started the game, you really should be sure you can handle it before you start something." Sasuke glared.

"I didn't start anything. You're the one that decided to start acting weird!"

"On the contrary though. You should take responsibilities for your actions. I am really sick of having to deal with your slip ups! I think you can handle it if we play a little game. If not, then you lose, as simple as that."

The moment Naruto had finished his last sentence, he had declared war. Sasuke would not turn down a challenge, especially not one made by the Dobe. "Fine, just explain how it works."

Naruto glared and uncrossed his arms. "We make each other crazy by doing things the other does. We make each other crazy while still doing or normal everyday things. We make each other crazy while we keep our secrets." Sasuke nodded. It seemed like a stupid game that was going to get Naruto killed, but whatever.

"Fine let's start."

"Fine." Naruto took a step forward and gazed deeply into Sasuke's eyes, trying to find anything in those dark orbs. He placed a hand on the back of his neck. "One rule, we don't explain why we do anything until the end." Sasuke couldn't even reply as Naruto pulled their bodies together and placed their lips on each other's firmly.

They both stood their for a few moments, unmoving. Their eyes were closed and their breathing was light. Naruto pulled away only ever so slightly and smirked. "I got the first move" He wet his lips and placed them against Sasuke's one final time before moving past him.

"What the hell do you call that?" Sasuke yelled across the room.

"I'm not supposed to tell you." He stared at him for a moment but then he continued. "I only did what you did to me." He turned and continued on into his room leaving a very shocked and confused Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't know what that was all about but he knew that the rest of this month was going to be a new kind of hell on earth. "Damnit." He grabbed his drink and smirked as he drank it.


	13. What to do

Sasuke blinked a few times. At first he couldn't remember why he had even woken up. He glances at his clock. '4:30 A.M.' instantly he rolls over and buried his face into his pillow. Something seemed off, but as he slips into another dream he decides it wasn't important.

"Ra Ra Romina!" Sasuke jumped up from his bed and flailed slightly from the sudden blaring of music coming from the room next to him. He growled as he gathered himself together and prepared to kill the blond. He has going to get them kicked out playing that stupid music so loud.

"Naruto!" Sasuke banged on the door, but he couldn't hear the knocking himself, let alone the idiot inside of the room. He swung the door opened and Naruto turned around smirking. He was wearing his pajamas still and his hair was a mess. "What the hell are you doing? The sun isn't even up yet."

Making a confused face Naruto holds his hands up to his ear. Again Sasuke growls, the loud music itself was ridiculous, but the thought of Naruto playing lady Gaga was just too much for Sasuke. Marching up to the idiot he restrained himself from punching the dobe. He flipped a switch on the stereo and painful silence fell around them. It was beautiful.

"What was that for teme?" Sasuke didn't bother answer just turned to walk away.

"If I could write you a song to make you fall in love I would already have you up under my arm!" Sasuke turned on his heels and glared at the blond who just smiled brightly and shrugged.

"Stop it Naruto. The world is trying to sleep and it's too early for your antics." Again Naruto just held his hands up to his ears showing he couldn't hear over the loud music. He started to go for the plug but Naruto jumped in his way. "Move!"

Naruto shook his head 'no' and grabbed Sasuke's wrists. Sasuke glared harder at him and kicked his leg. Naruto hissed in pain and reluctantly released Sasuke. Making another attempt at the stereo cord, Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way. He wasn't expecting the sudden tackle that sent him tumbling to the ground.

The song changed as they fell to the floor, they had bumped into it. Naruto flinched as he recognized the song. Sasuke closed his eyes and tried his hardest to think of why he deserved this sort of punishment. Naruto had him pinned to the floor with his wrist above his head straddling him. _How embarresing_. Naruto smiled nervously.

"Get off"

"Do you give yet?" Sasuke wasn't sure if he meant give in to the game, or give into trying to turn the music off. Either way there was no way he was going to give. He started to fidget around until he heard the words of the song flowing from the speaker. They were getting sort of sexual for a song weren't they?

"Tie me up and take me over till you're done, till I'm done." Sasuke listened for a few minutes longer and then decided he didn't want to know why the song was singing about flesh. He kicked Naruto hard and he flew back, but because of Naruto's grip on Sasuke he went flying with him. Sasuke grabbed a hand full of his hair and tried shoved his face into the pillows, trying to smother him.

"Hold my hands above my head and push my face into the bed 'cause I'm a screamer baby make me a mute!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he gazed at the stereo an astonished look as the lyric came out. "What is this?"

Naruto took Sasuke's distraction as an opening and turned his body so that he could breath. Sasuke looked down just in time for Naruto to punch him and he fell back. Naruto managed to pin him again and Sasuke hissed harshly.

"Wanna wrestle with me baby here's a sneak little peek, you can dominate the game 'cause I'm tough."

"Are fucking serious?" Being on the bed made it harder to actually pin the Uchiha. Sasuke was quick to free himself and punch Naruto in the gut causing him to double over and roll of the bed. Sasuke glared down at him and Naruto almost smirked up at him.

"I don't play around that often, when I do I'm a freak, so you better believe I like it rough."

Turning his attention back to the stereo Sasuke curled his lip in distaste. He pulled out a throwing knife and tossed it at the music maker. There was a slight spark and the song slowly dies out.

"Push up to my body sink your teeth into my fle-"

"Teme! You broke it! What the hell, you better buy me another one." Naruto sat up quickly and scooted towards the stereo.

"Not likely idiot. What kind of song was that anyways? That was a guy singing wasn't it?"

Naruto nodded while he pulled the kunai knife out of its place. "His name is Simon Curtis, all of his songs are kind of sexual I guess. He's a good singer though." Naruto started fidgeting with his speakers and such mumbling little things along the lines of, "my poor baby."

Realizing he was wide awake after their little fight, Sasuke decided it was time to go start something. He didn't even get out of the door completely when he heard another rhythm coming from Naruto's room. He turned and almost flipped his lid. Naruto had plugged his Ipod into the speakers and was playing another song. As Sasuke walked up to Naruto he couldn't help himself as he walked up to Naruto in step with the music.

"You got me hooked again the minute you sat down. The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' round."

Naruto paused it there as Sasuke bent down to his level. "You're an idiot Dobe. You can't play music all day. You'll have us kicked out of our house." Naruto smirked.

"Last time I checked there was only the rule that we can't tell each other why we do anything."

Sasuke glared and turned away. He stood back up and walked out of them room. He tried so hard not to hear the music blaring out as loud as could be, but by 8 in the morning it was getting old and he was tired. He lies on the couch with millions of pillows over his head and a blanket over top of everything else. The sickening feeling of wanting to sleep but not being able to was starting to get to him.

He closed his eyes and let out a muffled sigh. When he opened his eyes again there wasn't any music. Just a bright sky and forest all about. He looked around and found himself in a tree. Suddenly a thought came to him, almost like a whisper_. _

_Our only rule is that we don't tell the other why we do something._

That was what Naruto had said, which means there has to be meaning behind everything he was doing. Which means at this point Naruto is going to win. Sasuke hasn't even done anything yet. How could he without sleep. He couldn't think clearly at this rate.

"Damn you teme!" He heard Naruto but he only laid his head back against the bark of the tree. He had just realized he was asleep and Naruto was trying to wake him up. "If you don't respond I'll jump on you.

Sasuke twitched his finger, not having any energy to move. Then suddenly he couldn't breathe. "Oww, get off you idiot!"

"Our game isn't over dummy; you can't and won't sleep until I say you can." Sasuke started to fight through the pillows and thick blanket, but he was tied down. Naruto knew this to, he wasn't going anywhere unless Naruto got off of him. "Naruot I can't breathe!"

"Ya I know, I have that effect on people." Sasuke growled and Naruto laughed. With one good push though, Sasuke managed to squirm completely off of the couch. As he fell he tokk Naruto with him. "Damn Sasuke what are you trying to do? Commit murder suicide. I almost bite my tongue and you could have broken your head.

"Get off!" Naruto smirked.

"Whats the magic word?!" Naruto sing-songed his words.

"Let me up or I'll slice your throat with a broken glass bottle and throw your body over the highest cliff I can find!" Naruto grimaced, Sasuke was violent without sleep. He smirked and started laughing, he liked Sasuke like this.

"Are you crazy yet? Why don't you give into me?"

"Don't say such weird things Naruto! Just get off!" It was silent for a moment and both stopped moving. Naruto lifted himself up, but hovered over Sasuke.

Frantically Sasuke squirmed out from under the covers. Once his head was out he breathed deeply. He started to crawl away when he realized Naruto was standing over him. Naruto tackled him again, but his time Sasuke was ready to fight back. Not wanting to be pinned any more he quickly pushed back on Naruto, who wasn't expecting that. Sasuke pinned him easily and they just sat there. Sasuke was breathing heavily, still trying to get over being trapped in the blankets. He couldn't figure out why the idiot has panting though.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly and turned his head to the side. "Uh, Sasuke." He whispered lightly. He sounded like he ran a marathon. Sasuke didn't care though, as long as he wasn't the one pinned. He rolled his eyes at the idiot and realized something.

Naruto left his neck wide open with him stretched his neck out and looking away, A memory hit Sasuke and he lowered his head slightly. It would just be him repaying the favor, after all that what this game was all about. Repaying favors to drive the other crazy. Actually he wasn't sure about anything with this game.

He heard a gasp come from Naruto as his hair fell onto Naruto's neck and his breath dance across his tanned skin. "Sasuke w-wha- Aah!"

His plan wasn't for blood, but it wasn't for fun either. He was careful to use only his teeth for this. He didn't need there to be a hicky on Naruto's neck. Naruto started moving around pushing on Sasuke with half of his strength.

After he went deaf in his right ear from Naruto yelling he slowly let go of Naruto's flesh. Suddenly the song from earlier rung into his head. 'bite into me harder sink your teeth into my flesh.' And just like that he felt stupid for even doing that he glared at Naruto. He allowed Naruto to have one free hand so he could rub his new soar.

"Jeez Sasuke I didn't think you were going to let go." Naruto glared but he seemed extremely uncomfortable. "Sasuke do the world a favor and move your knee a little." Sasuke was confused but soon realized where he had landed.

"Dumbass Dobe. You shouldn't hold me down." Sasuke stood up and walked towards his room. Naruto decided there was one other thing he would do today, just to really get on the Raven's last ever loving nerve. The thing is, he has to wait for the perfect moment, otherwise it will be just completely awkward.

He ran off to the kitchen realizing he still has a box of Ramon in the cupboards

Sasuke had managed to take an hour nap when his phone started to ring. He groggily searched for it until he found it on his stand. He flipped it open and mumbled something that sounded like a greeting.

"What the hell are you doing half asleep? Get up you lazy asshole."

Wincing at the annoying voice on the other end of the phone Sasuke rubbed his eyes as he answered. "Good morning to you as well Gaara. To what do I owe this lovely wakeup call?"

"Kakashi wanted one of us to inform you that Naruto can leave now. If he wanted he could go home. Bye." Gaara hung up, Sasuke knew he didn't like talking on the phone so he didn't take offense to it. He was too worried as to what this meant now.

He lifted the covers from himself and made his way towards the living room. He didn't know how to approach this. Does he tell the Dobe to just leave, does he wait until tomorrow. Will Naruto want to know the second he can go home? All of those questions alone bothered him, not to mention all of the other ones flowing through his head. Why did this new information scare him?

He stepped from his room and noticed that the room was clear of loudness and yellow hair. He heard the shower in the bathroom and let out a sigh of relief. Naruto being in the shower gave him some time to figure out what to do. He sat down on a couch and tried to think of what to say but instead he started remembering things that had happened since Naruto arrived.

Whenever he first arrived Sasuke was so flustered that had forgotten he was in his bath towel, and he had dropped it on the floor. Of course Sasuke was too proud to actually go and pick it back up. It was that same night that Naruto discovered Sasuke couldn't cook and Sasuke realized that Naruto could cook. Then there was the extremely embarrassing knight meeting Sasuke's neighbor. If there was a moment in life that Sasuke could go back and prevent, it would be the moment they met his neighbor.

Another awkward moment was the morning after they met their neighbor. Because their neighbor Missy had the biggest mouth in the entire world, their friends misunderstood everything going on. It didn't help that their friends found them sleeping together one morning, check that. They found Sasuke with his nose buried in Naruto hair, and Naruto's head nestled into Sasuke's bare shoulder.

Even though they have had some of the most awkward moments, they've also had a few fun times. What really surprised Sasuke were the few times that he and Naruto may have bonded some. There were even times when Naruto showed that he really has grown up. Like the time Sasuke had though Naruto was going to yell at him for going into his room. Instead he had requested his privacy calmly. He had then started stumbling over his words, and strangely Sasuke found himself pulling Naruto into hug.

Sasuke was anything but touchy. It was too "in his personal bubble" for his liking. There have been other times where Sasuke acted on pure instinct and ended up doing things he normally wouldn't. Like the few times he comforted Naruto, or even when he would burst out laughing with Naruto. Naruto has changed him over the time period of his stay.

They may fight a lot, but Naruto has always been able to make Sasuke laugh, but lately there has been unhealthy tension and conflict. With that Sasuke suddenly remembered something Naruto had said. "Ya your right, you and Nazo aren't alike. Whenever Nazo kisses me he wants to and he remembers it."

Sasuke still doesn't know where that came from. Then another memory hit him, one that until now he thought was a complete dream. He and Naruto were fighting about cleaning, one of the days Sasuke was especially bothered. He felt completely off and wrong. He pushed Naruto against the wall and started to pass out. He had thought he dreamt of kissing Naruto but now that he connects the two memories, it seems a bit more real.

That also leaves the question as to why Naruto was so upset as to that.

_Ka-cha_

There was someone humming as Sasuke continued to slightly suffocate himself in memories. There were so many of them in just a couple weeks. He started to think more about the night whenever he had fainted and gotten sick. There were a lot of weird thought going through his mind. Perhaps that is why he got violent with Naruto, maybe he would apologize for it. Later though.

"Sasuke did you seriously fall asleep again. Wake up Baka!" Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, unused to the light. He looked up to see a damp Naruto with bright eyes. Some of his blond hair stuck to his face and was sopping wet. Sasuke had flinched as a drop of water dripped from his wet hair.

Laughing breathily Naruto wiped the dot of water from Sasuke's cheek with his thumb. He turned and started to walk away which instantly brought Sasuke's attention to what Naruto was wearing. Or, not wearing.

"Naruto what are you doing walking around without any clothing on?" Naruto turned and played innocent.

"I have a towel on; unlike you I can keep my towel around my waist." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto had almost made it to his bedroom door whenever Sasuke called out to him. "Hey!" Naruto turned to look at him. "Normally when someone wants to be naked in the same room as me, I tell them to fuck off."

With a smirk Naruto replied, "I guess I'm the exception."

Sasuke shook his head no. He turned to walk towards the kitchen but he called over his shoulder. "You can still go fuck off! Just make sure you wash your hands before you make me my dinner!." As Sasuke made it into the kitchen he realized that Naruto had just did that as part of the game.


End file.
